ZA Graduation Day
by KshMcKenzie08
Summary: Guinevere and Arthur and their friends had survive the zombie attack on their school. Now they have to fight to rescue their daughter. Everything they had learned was all a lie. This is the sequel to ZA High School
1. Chapter 1

_Years ago, the infection that spread across the entire world it took over my school in a matter of seconds making everyone that was bitten not scratched into walking zombies. _

_Only I and a couple of others survived having to fight what we called the UD. _

_There was no report no warnings, if it wasn't for my father in-law Uther Pendragon creating a compound Camelot we would still be struggling._  
_Everything changed many lives were lost it wasn't until I found out that I couldn't be infected making my blood into the antivirus. My name is Guinevere Pendragon and this is my story._

Arthur and I had to have a meeting with a women name Annis Caerleon I hated meeting with the other leaders since Arthur had been dubbed the king and I his queen we would have to do these annual meetings.

"Gwen could you please explain how the antivirus failed?" Annis asked.

"It didn't really fail but some of the subjects weren't compatible." I said.

Mithian and I found out from subject X that the formula was making the cells grow too fast which caused them to become a different form of UD, ones that weren't only faster but also had super strength, they were stronger at night and in some areas the power was shut off completely.

Meaning there were bigger death tolls, if it wasn't for me bringing my gun inside the lab Mithian would've died along with Morgana and the others, we were foolish because we underestimated the zombies.

"You're out of line Annis." I looked up to see Arthur and Annis going at it, he was so much like Uther he took no one's shit, especially when they wanted to put the blame on me.

The whole argument was that I shouldn't be allowed to stay in Camelot that I should become a solider a fighting machine to save the entire world because not only could I not be infected I too started to show signs of changing I could sense UD.

Gaius thinks that it could've happened when I was being held captive with Lance he did have a lab tech shooting up with this green liquid, before I knew that I was pregnant it also went through my daughter's system making her what Arthur called super human.

We both felt that the upper heads could never know about her they already knew about Chloe but to them she was worthless.

"Look I told you already I am working on perfecting the formula you just have to give me some time Vivian and Mithian have been working nonstop and how am I to finish if I keep getting summoned to these meetings."

"Gwen I think that you should reconsider our offer to staying here, you could still see you family whenever you like but just think about it." Annis said her voice was always kind when speaking to me unlike with Arthur they would bump heads all the time.

"Thank you Annis from one queen to another I appreciated it."

Arthur and I were driven back home by Merlin and Sefa was in the front with him we would never travel without them.

"Can you believe this I don't know how my father dealt with those people always so demanding." Arthur said.

"You got the easy part at least you get to go out and let some of frustration go I have to stay behind in a lab all day and then I don't get to see the girls until later, and now Annis is offering me a job."

Not only would I be travelling around England I would be all over from the United States to China to everywhere.

Arthur would never let me go without him and since Chloe now learned how to kill she would want to go as well.

"Guinevere you're too stressed and taking on too many things you should let Vivian and Mithian figure out the new formula and if they need your input then you can help them but otherwise I think it's best if you stay home."

I knew he was right.

"Mummy,Daddy, you're home." Sunniva said running up to give us both a hug, she was my mini me however she had her father's attitude but she was still sweet.

"Hey you two how did the meeting go?" Morgana asked.

"The same Gwen we want you to accept our offer and blah, blah, blah." I said.

"Sounds like fun anyways I'm off and Chloe should be back soon."

Chloe had become independent she would still come to us for answers but she's a knight now against my wishes but she talked to Arthur about it before even coming to me.

While Morgana was saying her goodbyes, one of our messengers approached us with urgent news.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked

"One of the trucks carrying the third squad flipped over we haven't heard anything since they told us that they were stuck."

"Is anyone injured?" I finally realized that Chloe was in the third squad a minor team that we had for our junior knights.

"Chloe." Arthur and I said.

I didn't wait to hear what else the messenger had to say I didn't care I had to go and save my child she could be one of the injured people.  
I heard Sunniva calling me I knew she was scared she could feel mine and Arthur's emotions.

I quickly picked her up and headed for my guns. I laced up my combat boots and grabbed enough bullets if one hair was out of place on Chloe's head I would kill them all whether they could be saved or not.

"Arthur you ready?"

"Yes." He said holding his shotgun.

We dropped Sunniva off with Gaius and Alice, Arthur explained very little to them.

"Now princess you stay here with Doc and Gran." Arthur said.

"Is sissy coming back to me?" Sunniva asked us.

"Yes sweetie she is." I said.

I didn't want to scare her any further so we kissed her goodbye and headed out with the knights to go and find Chloe.

"Well this is nice the queen and knights back together again, it hasn't been much fun without Gwen." Gwaine said.

"Missed you too love." I replied.

"Does anyone know how they ended up so far from Camelot?"

"Who's to say you heard what the messenger said."

"He told us absolutely nothing." Arthur said.

"Arthur I'm worried what if something happened to her."

To that Arthur had no words.

A/N: Sorry that this took so long my editor has finals and I've been working but since it hasn't really been that long its okay. Enjoy xo


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting later and later and still no sign of Chloe, I couldn't believe this was happening I couldn't show my fear to Arthur because it would make it worse for him.

"Guinevere she fine, one thing Chloe is, is that she's a survivor she not a coward." Arthur said.

I gave him a slight smile doing my best to reassure him but I wished that reassurance would reach my heart.

I knew she wasn't dead she was just lost. When Chloe started her first patrol Arthur and I insisted that she take Rock with her but she said he was better off staying with Sunniva.

"Chloe I really think you should." I said.

"I know mummy I don't need to I'll be alright you and dad taught me everything I know and Uncle Gwaine said I was one of the best shooters in the junior class."

"Yes he has said that before to me awhile but fine I don't want an argument just think about it next okay."

"Okay mummy, I'd better be off now I don't want the others waiting for me, Love you."

Chloe never wanted special treatment on patrol or training because she was a Pendragon she may not have been one by birth like Sunniva but she was still a Pendragon and if Uther was still alive he would dare anyone to say otherwise just like the rest of us.

She was stubborn always doing her best to prove herself especially in my eyes she felt like she should surpass me in kills and in brains, there would be some days where I didn't see her until the end of the night all to prove herself worthy.

"Gwen come take a look at this." Sefa called.

"What is it?" I asked.

I knew exactly what it was when she lifted it up it was Chloe's jacket the one that Arthur and I got her it was her favorite one.

"Oh god."

"Guinevere wha-"Arthur stopped now he was starting to panic.

"Arthur where is she, where is Chloe?"

"Gwen please we'll find her." Morgana said.

Arthur stopped speaking and just when he was going to say something two trucks pulled up I didn't recognize it wasn't one of ours from Camelot.

"Those trucks are from Caerleon and the other is from Cenred's." Arthur said.

I didn't know why they were here but I didn't like it at all I went to stand next to Arthur and wipe my face I would never let them see me cry.  
Morgana stood behind Arthur as did Merlin, Sefa and Gwaine behind me and Percival and Mithian where on our side.

The two that came out of Caerleon's truck were Annis twins Cassandra and Milton.

Out of Cenred where just some random warriors of Cenred kingdom are what Cenred called them.

"Ah Gwen you're looking sexy as always, don't you think Milton? Cassie said knowing that it would piss Arthur off and embarrass me."

We both knew that Milton had a crush on me even though he knows that I'm married and he respected that Cassie and Milton were twins just like Arthur and Morgana and Cassie and Morgana were cut from the same cloth but Cassie had the same auburn hair color as her mother.

She was beautiful her hair was short and edgy and it was long enough for her to have Mohawk and a nose ring, Milton was just as handsome they told me that he is the spitting image of his father Annis twins weren't bad people.

"Hello Gwen, Arthur." Milton said blushing.

"What are all of you doing here?" Arthur asked with an attitude.

"Well if you must know your majesty we got a report from Camelot sending word that Chloe Pendragon was missing as well as most of the junior squad." Cassie said.

"Yes she is all we found was just her jacket." I said.

"I see." Milton said as he threw Cassie the jacket and she examined it.

"The good news is there is no blood or signs of being torn meaning she must've have took it off herself maybe it was clue for you two." Cassie said.

"I don't know why we King Cenred has us out here she's just she adopted kid she's not even really theirs." One of Cenreds warriors opened his mouth at the wrong time.

It was Percival who dealt with him and knocked him out cold.

"If anyone has anything else to say about Arthur and Gwen's daughter please say it I have no problem breaking any one's jaw. Percival said glaring at all of them

I nodded to him telling him thank you and good job.

Cassie explained to us why they were here just as backup and to give us any help that we needed despite the fact that Arthur and Annis crossed words more than a couple of times they still respected one another as for Cenred he didn't like the Pendragon's matter of fact he hated everything to do with Pendragon something wasn't smelling right here at all.

"Arthur I think we need to call another meeting with the leaders."

"If you think that's best."

"I do I believe that maybe one of them knows where Chloe is, it's like what Cassie said she took off that jacket maybe it was meant to be a clue for us."

That meeting would have to come later because one of the warriors had been attacked and has been eaten by one of the stronger UD's.

**A/N: I thought it was time for Arthur and Gwen, Knights to deal with the stronger zombies. Next chapter is going to be from Arthur POV and you'll find out why Cenred don't like the Pendragons. **


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur

Guinevere was determined to find Chloe as was I she was our daughter no matter what people may feel. I couldn't believe that once I felt that way but not Guinevere.

_"Come on dad I can take it." Chloe said._

_"Remember I won't go easy on you."_

She went to attack and I dodged it she wasn't as agile or graceful like her mother but she was quick and that she could use. I could see it in her eyes she wanted to prove that she was better than Guinevere she wanted to be treated like an equal.

_"Too obvious." I said._

And I clipped her knocking her to the ground; she got herself back up and looking frustrated and becoming angry every time I knocked her down.

Chloe was bleeding from cut on her leg she wiped it off and got back up ignoring her pain.

_"Again dad."_ Chloe said trying to keep herself from crying.

_"Chloe that's enough for today."_

_"No, no, no, I can keep going if this was any other knight you would make them keep going." _

This time she couldn't stop the tears they were running down her face her words hit me hard I knew I couldn't been the one to teach her I was too close to her instead of making her feel worse I walked away leaving her there.

In my eyes she wasn't weak but she wouldn't believe me if I said it she thought of herself as a failure.

Before I even reached the door Guinevere came out and walked passed me she was observing the whole time.

_"You've cried enough now Chloe get up."_

Chloe sighed and wiped away the last tear.

_"Attack me with everything." Chloe said._

Guinevere went at her first not giving her time to think.

_"You must use what works for you, Chloe."_

_"I don't know what that is."_

Guinevere went at her again and Chloe was able to get out of the way before Guinevere touched her.

_"Stop being afraid you have to remember you're fearless."_

Chloe slapped Guinevere's arm out the way but she saw it coming knowing that Chloe would do that and knocked Chloe back with a kick.

_"Ow mummy." _

"I am not you're mother here I am your teacher as is Arthur you have to remember that, you don't want any special treatments then prove it you're quick you have to use that as one of strengths and you're smart you know how to survive."

I walked back over to them and Sunniva tugged on my pants so she could get picked up.

_"Don't give up on me mummy, daddy." Chloe replied._

"Arthur, Arthur, we're here." Guinevere called to me

"Oh, looks like we are."

"Hey where did you go?" Guinevere asked me.

"I was thinking about Chloe and how she told us not to give up on her." I said.

"Yes I remember her saying that that's why we have to find her."

We walked inside to the counsel meeting and the first person to greet us was Cenred he didn't like us because my father dated Morgause and Cenred and Morgause used to be married and they also had a son name Sebastian together, though they were divorced before the Zombie attack it didn't matter to him he still felt like my father took his women.

"Pendragon." Cenred she in an icy tone.

I could be just as cold to this dick.

"Cenred."

"Cenred if you have an issue with my husband save it for later right now my daughter's life is more important." Guinevere said daring him to say another word.

No one not even Cenred talked back to Guinevere she was after all the high queen she was even above Annis though she always showed Annis much respect.

Guinevere

I may not have a problem with Cenred but I didn't like him around Arthur when I would talk to him alone he was always kind but once he entered a room with Arthur and Morgana his whole attitude changed.

We were seated in our normal chairs I had Sefa wait outside with the others this time and had Morgana come in I wanted her to hear this but another person walked inside late I could believe who it was. It was the psycho bitch Becky.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?"

"I'm her in repetition of Odin Montgomery." Becky said smirking at me.

My blood boiled I turned to see Morgana and Arthur getting ready to strike it was Annis Caerleon who told them to calm down.  
How could she say that? She knew what I went through with this bastard and his son and why was Odin still alive I thought Uther had killed him?

I looked over at Cenred who looked just as shocked as we all were that was one thing he had in common with the Pendragon's we all despised Odin Montgomery.

"Annis please tell me you knew nothing about this?" I roused from my sit to stare at her I wanted to see if her eyes would give her lie away.

Cassie and Milton came over to protect their mother I didn't blame them but if they got in my way I would put a matching bullet in their heads.

"Annis I think you heard my wife." Arthur said.

"Yes I heard her and no I knew nothing about this I thought Odin had fallen at the hands of Uther Pendragon." Annis said as she nodded to her children that it was alright, she came over to me ignoring Becky completely and grabbed my hands.

"Gwen I swear to you I would never set you up I cannot understand how you are feeling but believe me when I say I didn't do this and nor did my children." Annis said.

"I believe you." I replied to her and squeezed on her hands.

"We will hear what you have to say Becky." Cenred said.

I sat back down and Arthur held my hand underneath the table I didn't know if Odin was alive or not but I knew something was off and someone had lied to us.

**A/N: Oh dear Becky's back.** **And Gwen is about to go bat shit crazy and next chapter is going to be naughty. **


	4. Chapter 4

After a long time of listening to this psycho bitch Becky for hours I had a feeling that she knew where my daughter was and I was losing my patience since it was late we all had to stay at the meeting hall I had to get Arthur asleep so I could "question" Becky. I only knew one way.

I began to rub his shaft I didn't know if he was in the mood or not I knew he may have been too detracted but I had to try. He turned over to face me.

"What are you doing Guinevere?" Arthur asked as he breathing quickened.

"What does it look like?" I said innocently.

He was about to say something to me but I began to move my hand faster on him, he sighed I didn't give him a chance to figure it out I stopped my movement and went under our covers and took him in my mouth.

I licked and sucked him taking him all in my mouth. I knew he was about to be finished.

"God, Guinevere." He was about to break so I went faster.

I moaned when his hand found my breast his thumb flicked my nipple making it hard.

"Mmm" I moaned with his cock still in my mouth I shut my eyes Arthur knew all it took for me to lose it was just one touch.

"Oh that feels so good."

Arthur pulled me up by my shoulders and flipped me on my side and entered me I was already so wet and ready for him.

"Yes Arthur." I screamed I didn't care who heard me my mind went blank I had almost forgotten why I was doing this in the first place.

"Faster baby go faster." I said.

His arm went around my waist and he started **ing me faster and harder my head fell back against his chest and my hand found his balls playing with them so we could come at the same time.

"Guinevere."

"Arthur, oh my god."

Arthur moved inside of me one more time it was his grand finale. He kissed and licked the sweat off my back.  
I started shaking I couldn't move until I got my body under control again.

I turned myself so I could see his eyes even in the dark we could still see each other's eyes, I traced his jaw line his nose, his eyes and then his lips.

"You are so beautiful Arthur." I whispered.

"Thank you." He replied.

I smacked his chest.

"Asshole, I take it back then."

He was laughing so hard and I was about to hit him again but this time he grabbed my hand squeezing it he lifted it up to his lips and began to kiss my fingers and nibbling on them.

We started again until we both were exhausted. I waited until Arthur was asleep the way I knew that was by his snoring he sounded like an orchestra I kissed his forehead before I left.

Mithian, Morgana, and Sefa were waiting for me.

"Good Arthur sound asleep. The others are all sleeping right?"

"Yes Gwen we did just like you plan." Mithian said.

"I cannot believe we used something that we all enjoy as a tool to put our men to sleep." Sefa said astounded.

"I'm surprised at you Sefa who knew you were a part of the dark side. Morgana did you make sure you drugged Percival?" I said.

"Yes I couldn't spread my legs like the rest of you whores did." Morgana said.

"Haha, you're a real laugh riot, let's move we've only got a limited amount of time."

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked Shit what was she doing up this late? This could either go good or bad."

"Um we were having a little girl talk that's all." Mithian said I turned to look at her my eyes wide shaking my head mouthing to her to shut the hell up.

"Really because it looks like you lot are up to something." Cassie said.

"Cassie-"I said but she interrupted me.

"I don't care what you're going to do but whatever it is I want in."

"Alright then we're on our way to question Becky." Morgana said.

"Okay, it's a good thing that I always keep these on me."

I always wondered why she kept her hands wrapped she had rings on each of her fingers and they were big rings, she wrapped up her hands as we walked to Becky's room of course she would have soldiers outside her door.

It was Sefa who took them out with a can of mace and then she used chloroform so they would be knocked out.

Her door was locked but that was nothing for Morgana she was an excellent locksmith once the door was unlocked Mithian and I pulled out our guns first in case she was armed.

"Where is she?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know but I know that she's still here where else would she go?" I asked.

The one place a person would hide is either the closet or under the bed.

"Come out bitch we've got you surrounded and if you want to come out of this alive make it easy for yourself and bring you ass out here Becky."

Mithian and Sefa nodded the heads knowing exactly we she was. I shot at the door.

"COME THE FUCK OUT NOW." I shouted.

She had her gun in front of her ready to shoot us or die trying.

"I've got you locked so don't try it." Morgana said.

It was Cassie who came from the side and punched her in the face knocking her out.

"She'll wake up soon." Cassie said shrugged her shoulders.

"Well at least you got the pistol from her hands; alright ladies tie her up this is going to be a long night."

I threw water on her to wake her up I didn't have time for sleeping beauty to wake up.

"Welcome back Becky."

"What the hell do you think you're doing if Odin finds out something has happened to me it will be a war." Becky said.

"Yeah I would like to see him try he along with you can join Lancelot in a grave."

"How dare you! Lance was a man of honor unlike your backstabbing brother and you're so called husband Pendragon, oh and I heard about your daddy Morgana so sad I couldn't be there to have witnessed his fall. "Becky started laughing.

Sefa handed me a black chrome baton I flung it open and I hit her across the face with it. Becky didn't even see it coming.

"You just keep on laughing." I said and I hit her again.

"Now you, we've got a couple of questions for you and if you don't answer me I'm going to cut your fingers, just so you know I'm not kidding."

I took her right hand knowing that was her trigger finger and I cut it off.

"AHHHHHHHH." She screamed.

"What? I don't know what happened to all of your laughing you think you're so crazy well you haven't met crazy yet now start talking."

She was breathing hard and tears started pouring out from her eyes.

"Fuck you Gwen, fuck all of you." Becky said.

"Yes, yes, yes. Question one? Do you or don't you have my daughter?"

"Fuck you."

"Wrong answer Mithian hand me the knife again time to cut her second finger."

"No wait please, please." She begged.

"You better start to answer her question because it's just going to get worse for you." Sefa said.

"Where's Chloe did you take her?"

I hit her again with the baton causing her to bleed even more.

"Where's Chloe?"

"I don't know I was following orders from up top." She replied.

"Who gave you the order? Was it Odin?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, god please stop." She begged again.

"Why did Odin take her?"

"Because he wants you I don't know why there's nothing special about you so what you can't be infected." Becky said grinding her teeth.

"I see so because he wants me so badly you took my child."

I turned my back on her I was beyond pissed off I pulled my hammer back on my gun.

"If Odin wants me then come and get me, and he better make sure Chloe's in one piece because this time I'll make sure he's dead."

I shot her in the leg making sure it would have to be removed not only would she not be able to shoot a gun ever again she would be of no use to Odin if she couldn't walk.

By the end of the night the girls and I took turns on messing up Becky's face I wanted her to pay she would live but she would go back beaten just like they did to me.

I now knew where Chloe was, the reason didn't make much sense to me because everyone knew that I couldn't become infected it was something else going on and I would find out the truth.

I slipped back into bed with Arthur and tried to sleep my dreams were of Chloe crying and looking scared, and saying. _"Mummy, hurry."_

**A/N: Before anyone says anything to me Gwen and the others did enjoy their actives with their dudes they just used sex as weapon LOL. Also the girls whipped Becky ass.(Nothing new just had to edit a paragraph that made no sense I caught when I reread it. So those who are new to my story well get the edited version that my beta didn't catch and neither did I.)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up panting, that was one of the worst dreams I've ever had I reached out for Arthur but he wasn't there I was going to try to go back to sleep until I heard a knock on my door I wrapped the sheet around my body and walked over to the door.

"Your presence is requested immediately."

"Great, wonderful I'll be right there."

Crap I didn't want to go I was tired and I had work that needed to be done and if Arthurs awake that means the others were too.

I got myself dressed I looked down at my hand it wasn't too swollen I walked down the hallway whistling to myself I really didn't care about what I was going to hear because I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

Once I approached the doors the two men bowed their heads to me I saw Mithian, Sefa, Morgana, and Cassie all sitting down the final chair must've been mines so I sat down with the other girls.

Arthur came out with Annis and Cenred followed by the other leaders this would be the first time I wouldn't be by Arthur side.

Arthur

I was woken up early by the sounds of screaming, I was surprised that Guinevere didn't wake up she was always a light sleeper when I turned to wake her I saw beads of sweat on her forehead she must be having a nightmare.

I decided I would go and see what's happening. When I saw that it was Becky screaming I nearly threw up at the sight of her whoever did this to showed her no mercy it was Cenred who came up to me while Annis talked to the driver who brought Becky here.

"Your queen did an amazing job." Cenred said patting me on the back.

What the fuck was he talking about my wife had been asleep with….. Wait a minute that's why I wanted her to stop last night because I knew what she was planning to do and if she did this then that means my sister, Mithian and Sefa had something to do with it as well.

"Um I don't know what you're talking about Cenred the question is will she live?" I asked.

"According to the medic yes she'll live but she'll be missing a leg and two of fingers." Cenred was actually laughing like he didn't care and he wasn't believing me when I said I had no idea about who did this.

Annis finally came up to us and Cenred stopped his laughing.

"We must meet with the council now I sent messengers out for Gwen and the others."

Great why did it have to be the women in Camelot? When they entered I couldn't believe Cassie was also among them as well and last one to enter was my wife, my queen, my Guinevere she sat down with the others in front I walked in and looked at Guinevere and she looked at the girls and the nodded and crossed their legs. Morgana pushed her hair out of her face no remorse in any of their eyes.

"Well." It was Morgana who spoke first.

This wasn't going to end well.

Guinevere

Annis went on and on about something I don't know Cassie started picking at her nails, Morgana and Mithian did a lot of eye rolling and me and Sefa just sat there quietly barely paying attention.

"Are you listening to what Annis is saying Guinevere?" It was the way Arthur said my name that made me sit up straight I would never disrespect him.

"No not really I did what I had to do to find Chloe." I said.

"You and the others tortured her, what if she dies?" Arthur said.

"Trust me she won't die unfortunately." Sefa scoff

I smirked at Sefa she was becoming a true smart ass but I turned back to Arthur I couldn't believe this.

"I think what Gwen did should be praised she and the other women shouldn't be punished for their action because if it was my son I would've done the same but she wouldn't be missing just a leg and some fingers she would've been missing a head." Cenred said.

Did someone spike his drink instead of Arthur taking my side it was Cenred and the knights were all agreeing with him including Merlin who most of the time was on Arthur's side.

"Thank you Cenred but I cannot take all the credit these lovely ladies who sit next to me did an amazing job."

"That's it." Annis slammed her hand down on the table and the room goes silent.

"Come off it mother you know who would've done the same if it was Milton or I so stop acting all high and mighty and same for you Arthur or is Chloe less important because she's not really yours." Cassie said as she stood up just to defy her mother.

"Arthur is that true? What if it was Sunniva would you still think what I did was too extreme?" I asked looking only at him like one else was in the room.

And when he didn't answer right away I got up and the girls followed behind me. I was going to find Chloe even if it meant Arthur not coming along. I know he loves both our children just as much as I do but still it wasn't good enough that he didn't speak up.

"Take care of Sunniva while I'm gone, Open those doors." I commanded I didn't hear when Arthur and Annis were telling us to stop I didn't care all I could hear was, _"Hurry, Mummy"_ again and again.

I loved both my girls equally I would fight the devil himself if he tried to take them from me and I was going to keep my word to Sunniva and bring her sissy home.

"Cassie you should go back the rest of us are already in a lot of trouble and I don't want you to be in any more with your mum." I was giving her a chance to turn back now but I prayed that she wouldn't.

"No way I'm coming with you when I first met Chloe she was so sweet she has a kind sprit and besides you're my friend, we'll take my truck." Cassie replied.

"Nice ride, does everyone have what they need? Sefa did you bring your medical supplies?"

"Of course I packed them as soon as the plan was set in motion." Sefa said.

We already knew this was going to happen and how everyone would've reacted except for Arthur I didn't think he would say nothing.

I sat in the front and Cassie drove off fast the last face I saw was Arthur's his eyes looked hurt and angry but do was I so I didn't care at least that's what I told myself.

"Holy Shit I cannot believe I did that." I said.

"You did what you had to do Gwen." Morgana said.

"Yes I did but Arthur….Never mind he had his chance to come."

"Good girl, my brother will get over it."

I knew she was lying but I decided to believe it.

I remembered the way to Odin's thinking it was best to start there I doubted that they would be there now it was too open no security gates since the time Arthur broke in.

"No one's here." Mithian said.

"No why would they be?" I looked down and saw a note that was addressed to Arthur and I.

"Fuck they were here."

"How do you know?" Morgana asked.

I showed her the note and her eyes widened with fear we all turned when we heard a bang it wasn't the UD which I would have rather saw it was Arthur he said nothing when Morgana told him to calm down and Merlin tried to stop him. Not even Cassie said anything I just held my breath until he stormed up to me took me by my arm and dragged me off.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur

I can't believe she walked out like that in front of everyone, Guinevere has seriously lost her mind but, if she wanted to play cat and mouse fine I'll play and I would win.

The knights and I loaded up in our truck I chose to drive and I knew exactly where she would look for Chloe first.

"Arthur you need to slow down mate." Gwaine said.

I paid him no attention.

"Arthur."

"Arthur."

"Yes Merlin what do you want?"

"Look I understand Gwen leaving was wrong but I don't disagree with her methods that she used against Becky." Merlin replied.

"I don't either she didn't give me a chance to say anything she does what she always does, blows everything out of proportion."

"And what like you don't? Come on Arthur you and Gwen are the same and you dragged everyone with you."

"Explain yourself Merlin."

"I'm just saying that Sefa would never say no to Gwen just as I wouldn't for you and when you two don't agree on whatever it is you're fighting about you put everyone in the middle, mainly me and my girl, it's not right."

"I'm so sorry Merlin next time when you ask what's wrong I won't tell you and I'll make sure Guinevere knows not to say anything to her best friend since it bothers you so much."

"Just forget about it."

I said nothing after that I had too much on my mind already and the one person I needed left me.

I agree with one thing Merlin said Guinevere and I are too much alike but we could never live without the other this I know.

When Lance had taken her I damn near died, Guinevere is my everything, I didn't realize how close Odin's place was until we got there I parked us right in front of the girls truck in case Guinevere had a plan to try to make a getaway. She was clever.

When I saw all of them ready to fire Guinevere looked up at me I knew she was scared, good I wanted her to be.

Morgana tried to tell me to calm down and turned to stare at her giving her a warning not to get in my way Merlin even tried to stop me.

"I thought you didn't want to be in the middle." I spat at him.

This was between me and my wife, my beautiful wife who's neck I wanted to squeeze. Instead I just grabbed her by her arm and dragged her in to a private room. I said nothing just paced back and forth words wouldn't come out of mouth I was too angry to speak.

"Arthur." Guinevere called to me in a small voice.

I stopped my pace and stomped over to her she braced herself for what I was going to do to her.

I pulled her hair and began to kiss her hard this kiss was full of lust and anger.

She moaned when my tongue entered her mouth. I pulled away from her breathing hard, Guinevere tried to push me away but I wouldn't break our contact I tore her shirt and her jeans open I didn't care I wanted to fuck her, not make love.

"Arthur." She screamed my name passionately.

"Harder, Arthur, oh yes." I pushed up against the wall and she put her hands behind my head and pushed my cock deep into her.

"Will you ever leave me again?'" I asked, not breaking my rhythm.

"No never."

"Tell me that you're mine."

"I'm your's forever."

She jerked a little when I squeezed on her tit and rubbed my thumb on her nipple.

"God ,yes."

The feel of nails digging into my neck made me almost lose it I loved the sting that I felt.

"Mmm, Guinevere, you feel so good."

"Yes baby, fuck me."

"GUINEVERE." I shouted her name and came inside of her. Her whole body shook she leaned forward wanting to kiss me but I pulled out of her.

"I love you Guinevere but don't you ever do that shit again to me do you hear me?"

She went to gather up her clothes trying to put herself together.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

She nodded her head

"Good now you're riding with me and we are going to look for our daughter together."

"Alright Arthur." Guinevere said. "I love you Arthur and I'm sorry."

I couldn't stay mad at her I couldn't let her be upset I wasn't a cruel man she had enough of those in her life.

"I love you too I'm sorry too. Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No my love you didn't it was intense but fantastic." She smiled at me.

Once she salvaged her clothes the best she could she showed me the note that was left for us.

Pendragon,

if you want to see your precious daughter again, you better be willing to comply.

If you fail to do so, I will take her life just like your Guinevere took my sons. A life for a life, you have three days.

Sincerely,

Odin Montgomery

P.S  
The blood that's on the paper is Chloe Pendragon's I'll let you use your imagination.

I looked up to see Guinevere she had so many emotions in her eyes I knew I echoed those same emotions. This sick fuck has gone too far now and here I was...

"Arthur don't, you didn't know. If I hadn't left the counsel you would've been here to find the note I know she's alright he'd just trying to scare us." She said putting her hand on my chest.

"Odin is a sick fucking bastard." I said crumbling the letter.

"Yes he is and a chicken shit, we will find him and you will kill him."

I put her hand to my lips and kissed it. I would find Odin and I will take his life and this time he wouldn't be coming back.

Guinevere

I walked out with Arthur and everyone was trying their best to pretend that they didn't hear us especially me.

"Glad to see everything worked out." Mithian said.

"Um, yes thank you Mithian."

I didn't know why I said that to her I was completely embarrassed but oh well it's not like me and Arthur haven't done it before when we use to go patrolling and I am quite sure they heard us.

I looked up to see Arthur showing Percival, Merlin, Gwaine, and Milton the note that Odin wrote.

Now that everyone was updated on what was going on I walked over to Arthur ready to leave until we heard a loud nose it sounded like thunder I looked up at Arthur he had blood on him.

I looked down to see that I to had blood on me. I was in shock and I dropped to the ground next to Arthur I pulled myself so I could lay close to Arthur.

"Arthur."

"Guinevere."

"ARTHUR." I woke up screaming I was in a white gown I was back in Camelot what was I doing here?

"Gwen you must calm down you're going to open up your stiches."

It was Vivian.

"What am I doing here?"

"Don't you remember Gwen, you were shot."

"Shot by who, where is Arthur?"

Vivian looked sad why was she looking at me like that what the hell was wrong with her.

"Vivian please."

"Arthur was shot with the bullet that hit you, well it passed through you and hit Arthur, he's in a coma."

"Wait ,what?"

"Gwen stopped I told you, you're going to open your stitching."

"Fuck my stiches I have to go to Arthur."

"Alright, you will but you must rest you've been out for three days." Vivian said.

"Did you say three days; I have to go Chloe needs me."

Vivian used all of her strength to try to keep me in my bed.

"You don't understand Vivian, Odin only give us three days to find Chloe or he going to kill her now let me go."

"No Gwen I cannot do that."

If I was fully recovered I would've been able to fight her off of me better I know she was just trying to help me because she my friend but right now she wasn't. I removed her arms off me and pretended to give up.

"Gwen I understand how you feel I love her too and I know you must be losing it because of what happened with Arthur, but right now you have to get healthy or you'll be good to none of us."

"Fine Vivian just leave me be I want to be alone." I began to cry.

Vivian kissed my forehead and walked out the door before she left to me she would come back later.

"Okay thank you Vivian."

I was attached to an IV I kept playing with it.

I got up and turned all of the machines off quickly before anyone noticed and I removed my IV I had to see Arthur.

I found his room and I walked in Sunniva was sleeping next to him holding his hand.

"She's been going to both of your rooms everyday alternating on who she would sleep with tonight it was Arthur." Morgana said.

The door opened to Arthur room and Elyan walked in he took a step back surprised to see me.

"What Elyan were you hoping that I would be dead or that I stay in a coma like Arthur?"

"No I'm glad that you're alright Gwen."

"Wrong as usual, I'm not alright your partner Odin has my daughter and I don't know if she's alive, my husband and I have both been shot and I don't know if he'll ever wake up again."

Elyan walked up to me and embraced me it was odd he never hugged me not ever.

I was confused at first but I let it all go I may not consider him my brother but I needed this.

Morgana stood there watching us Elyan released me and grabbed her hand there was no help for us to ever have a relationship he was here for Morgana.

"Is Arthur going to make it?"

"Yes they say he could wake up at any time he even responds to Sunniva."

"So he's not some empty shell?" I asked.

"No Gwen, he's not." Morgana said.

I sighed; I was relieved to hear that.

"Hey Morgana, why are you not surprised to see me?"

"I don't know I just had a feeling that's all, and I know if there was anyone that could get my lazy brother up it would be you.  
Your love for one another is so powerful everyone can feel it."

I walked over to the side of the bed and pulled Sunniva closer to me I wrapped my arm as much as I could around Arthur.

"You listen to me Arthur Pendragon, you can't leave me yet because it's not your time we have two girls that need you, I need you, I love you so much, Arthur open your eyes we promised we would never leave each other behind." I said as my tears hit the pillow.

Morgana and Elyan left me there alone with Arthur and Sunniva. I closed my eyes and I told Ygraine and Uther and my mum.

"I would fight you all." I would even fight the angel of death if anyone tried to take this man from me. I don't care if no one likes what I have to say Arthur stays with me. You will not take him."

I open my eyes to look at Arthur I got up from the bed and moved to the other side I caressed Arthur's face.

"Arthur, please my love wake up."

I put his hand in mine and I held it to my heart I begged him to wake up.

And I still got no response. I walked out of his room and Percival approached me.

"Vivian has been looking for you I could hide you until the coast is clear." He took off his jacket to cover me up I had forgotten that I was just in a thin white hospital gown.

"Thanks Percival." His jacket was too big for me but at least it kept me warm.

"Gwen I have to tell you something, I hope you could find in your heart to forgive me."

I had no idea what Percival was talking about and just as he was about to tell me Gwaine, Mithian, Merlin, Sefa were walking towards us they all looked angry I thought it was because I left me room but it wasn't me they were after.

"Percival you are under arrest." Merlin said.

"What are you doing Merlin? He hasn't done anything he was just giving me some time and then I was going right back to my room." I said confused as to why they were treating Percival like he was some criminal

"Gwen that's not why Percival is being detained."

Sefa said, her tone was cold.

"Alright then why?" I asked.

"Why don't you tell her Percival?" Gwaine said.

"Gwen I'm sorry."

"For what Percival whatever it was you did I'm sure we could fix it." I said holding onto to his arm.

"Can you fix my father Gwen? My father is Odin Montgomery."

"What? No Lance was his not you." I said to him still holding onto him my nails now digging into his arm.

"I'm his birth son Odin Percival Montgomery II."

Holy shit

**A/N: Oh dear Percival is Odin son and someone shot Arthur and Guinevere. Next chapter you'll get all of your answer and the zombies are coming back and I also I would NEVER NEVER EVER have Arthur beat Gwen unless it was in a naughty way but all jokes aside domestic violence is not okay so that's why I had them have angry sex then have him hurt her . **


	7. Chapter 7

This couldn't be right; Percival was the offspring of Odin?

I had Merlin and the others take him away I needed to think. Percival was kind not evil like his brother and father were.

"Vivian I was wondering when you would show up." I said with my back still turned.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I can smell your perfume, I assume you're here for Percival."

"Yes, Gwen I am, I know you're the only one that can help him, he's not like Odin or Lance he's good and you know it."

I turned to face her, now I remember seeing her like this when her parents died she looked like a hot mess and one thing about Vivian is she has a lot of pride so I know this is hard for her to beg me for help.

"You knew he was Odin child Why didn't tell us? Tell me?" I asked.

"I couldn't tell you because he asked me not to and he is not Odin jr. He is Percival, a man that has fought beside you many times." Vivian said.

"Yeah but how many times has he betrayed us?"

She gave me a puzzled look as if she couldn't believe I was saying this.

"Gwen I understand that you're questioning Percival's loyalty but you don't have to. I give you my word that he didn't have anything to do with you and Arthur being shot."

I tilted my head slightly Vivian has given herself away and maybe even Percival.

"I'm going to go and talk to him don't follow if you try to I will have you thrown in a cell do you understand me Vivian?"

She jumped back out of fear of my words but she was an Olaf she wasn't just going to take that from me.

"I told you once before Gwen, Percival is the most important person to me and I will do anything to protect him." She threatened

"If this was any other time I would take that threat into consideration but not this time I don't care how you feel about Percival if he had something to do with Arthur being in a coma and my daughter being kidnapped I will burn him alive and if you try to stop to me I well slit your throat, friend or not, that's how important my family is to me." I said.

Vivian Olaf may be tough but she knew when it was a losing battle. I walked away from her still in my thin white gown and Percival's jacket; I don't know why I still was wearing it maybe because I knew he was still my friend.

I told the guards they could go but I asked one of them for their gun I may have to use it.

"Percival look at me." I pointed the gun right at him.

"Pull the trigger Gwen, I wouldn't blame you." He had been crying I softened up a bit but I still help my gun at him I didn't trust him fully anymore so letting my guard down wasn't an option.

"What should I call you now?"

"What do you mean my name is Percival?" He asked lowering his head again.

"No I want you look up at me." I said.

"Gwen what do you want to know?"

"Everything." I replied.

"My father is Odin, he married Lancelot's mother after divorcing mine he treated her like scum he forced her to give up custody of me I also have a younger sister, I haven't seen since the outbreak. Odin wanted to make me in his prefect image but I couldn't be cruel like him so my father took Lance under his wing even adopting him just to hurt me. They both made my life hell called me hateful words, but when we were in college Lance changed into a different person acting like he was a loving brother and such."

It was sad; Percival and I lived the same lives unwanted by our family members. I lowered my gun I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Did you have Arthur and I shot?"

"No."

"What about Chloe?"

He put his hands over his face and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Dammit Percival why, why would you do this?"

"What choice did I have I didn't want to do it but I was weak when it comes down to him I wanted to please him but I made him promise not to hurt Chloe."

"Is she dead or alive, I have to know."

"She's alive the last time I heard I don't know why Odin is doing this to you and Arthur but if you hate me now that's fine but please don't punish Vivian I made her promise not to tell and if you do kill me please make sure she is looked after especially now."

"What why?"

"She's pregnant, about four months along." He said smiling sadly.

"Really? I'm jealous of her she doesn't look like it at all."

"Yeah I know I just hope she can give birth to our child, I was big when I was born my mum said she would rather face death than to ever do that again and then my sister came but she wasn't as big as me."

I couldn't help but laugh but then I stopped I looked up at the ceiling again taking a deep breath

"What would you have me do Percival everyone probably wants to see you dead besides Vivian, if Arthur was awake he would be beyond angry with you."

"You're not angry with me?"

"Oh no I am but I do know what it's like I was just lucky that I had my mum for as long as I did. You didn't get that you had to live with that evil man and then he brought Lance and his mother into your life. And I can assume she wasn't the most loving person."

"No she wasn't she mean and weak when it came down to my father and Lance excusing them for every wrong thing they did."

I thought Percival may have been involved with helping take Chloe but at least he wasn't involved in the shooting.

"I'm not going to lie to you it's going to take me awhile to forgive you but I don't believe you are a bad person you just made bad choices."

I called out for the guards to return and un-cuff Percival he walked back to the hospital with me so I could visit with Arthur.

"He looks so peaceful doesn't he?" I asked Percival.

"Arthur's going to wake up Gwen I know he is." He put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

"Uncle Percy, mummy."

Sunniva came running in with Vivian, she held her breath and ran into Percival's arms, he bent down so he could kiss her and that's when I saw her stomach. They would make great parents well that's what I was hoping for it wouldn't be Percival to worry about it would Vivian and dirty nappies she couldn't even change Sunniva.

"Thank you Gwen thank you so much I told you he wasn't evil."

"I already knew that but all isn't well yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot let what Percival did go-"Vivian cut me off.

"No Gwen you can't do this."

"Let her finish my angel."

"Thanks, as I was saying I can't allow this to go unpunished it wouldn't be right, so he is your punishment you will serve me and protect Camelot like you have been doing, and you sever all ties with Odin and anyone from his kingdom."

"Sounds good to me I fight for the side of Pendragon." He said.

"Good because when Arthur wakes up he's going to want to know what happened, and Odin Montgomery II doesn't exist you're just Percival, is that alright with you Vivian." I raised my eye brow to her.

"Fine by me it works for Madonna so it could work for my Percy and the baby just moved so he or she must like it as well." She giggled.

I gave Arthur a kiss goodbye and I gave Sunniva one as well I was taking Percival and we were going to bring Chloe home.

I stopped at my house to change my clothes and I was greeted by Rock I packed up my weapons and I called to Rock to follow me out.

"Gwen what are you about to do?"

Merlin asked, seeing that Percival was in the passenger side.

"I'm going to find Chloe what does it look like I'm doing."

"Yes I figured that but why isn't the imposter not in cell."

I looked over to see Percival' face fall.

"Don't do that Merlin don't become mean because you think that's what you should do, Percival has done nothing wrong."

"What do you mean? He has been feeding information back to Odin's camp since he got here and what about Chloe and Arthur and you, you're not even completely healed yet."

I was getting tired of listening to Merlin rant.

"What the hell would you know about it you had a good life Merlin where your parents loved you, you cannot say you had a bad life so maybe that's why you can judge Percival and me but I'm sick of hearing it you don't have to come but Percival does because he vowed to serve the Pendragon's now as your queen I'm commanding you to shut your fucking mouth. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Percival nodded his head and smiled a bit at me.

"Wait I'm coming too." Merlin said and whistled for the others.

"Do you know where to find Chloe?"

"I do, keep heading straight." Percival said.

Perfect way of keeping yourself locked in having a bunch a UD surround the area but in a way it keeps him safe, but not from me.

"Lady Morgana come in."

"Go ahead milady."

"Can you and Mithian see how many we actually have to deal with?"

"I counted a thousand maybe more; you also have a few fresh ones." Morgana replied.

I had Morgana and Mithian in a building behind us they were the best with a sniper gun.

"Can you take some of them out for me, Lady Morgana?"

"Yes we can milady but I wouldn't recommend you having the others come with you they'd die before you made it to the gate."

"You're right I'll go alone just have you and Mithian give me some back up."

"You got it milady, over and out."

"Over and out lady Morgana."

I switched my radio to Merlin to give him an update.

"Young warlock come in."

"I'm here milady."

"We are pretty surrounded by UDs I don't how they aren't trying to attack and reach the inside."

"Yes I thought that was strange what should I do milady?"

"You're not to do anything; I'm going out there alone."

"What? Gwen you can't be serious."

"I am young warlock, it's the only way. They can't smell me so I can easily kill them and maybe even help out some of the fresh ones with the antivirus. "

"At least let me or Gwaine come with you milady."

"Young warlock do as your told, you and the knights along with Milton and Cassie stay in your vehicles do you read me?"

"Alright milady, someone has been around Arthur for too long do Lady Morgana and the Princess have your back?"

"That is correct young warlock just drive through once you hear my gun go off are we clear Merlin?"

"We're clear, be careful, the king will kill us both if something was to happen to you."

I laughed a little.

"Yes, yes,yes. Over and out young warlock."

"Alright Percival when I get out you start to drive up to the gate they probably have a code or something Merlin and the others will follow behind you."

"Gwen be careful." Percival said.

I opened my door and held my hand up in the air to give Morgana and Mithian my signal first.

UDs went down in a matter of seconds I took out as many as I could but with the fresh ones I shot them with the antivirus and pushing them to the side. The two trucks moved passed me and suddenly my back hit up against something more like someone.

"Oh my god Mithian it's Lancelot." Morgana said.

**A/N: For those who have seen Resident Evil II remember when Alice had to fight the ****Nemesis, well think of Lancelot as the Nemesis. **


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur

Why do I feel so heavy? I tried to lift myself up but I couldn't move.

"Daddy are you waking up?"

That was Sunniva, I reached for her and she moved closer to me. I must be back in Camelot, I forced my eyes to open when they finally did it took me awhile to adjust the light bothered my eyes I wanted to turn over but I didn't want to upset my child.

"Hey." I croaked my mouth was dry.

"Do you want some water daddy?"

"That would be lovely my sweet."

She got off my bed I still wanted to get up but my body protested. Where is Guinevere and how long have I been out?

"Here drink this." She said.

I took the water and drank it in one gulp I wanted some more so she brought the whole pitcher with her I knew it was too heavy for her but she was like Guinevere she would never complain.

"My sweet where is mummy?"

She grabbed a hairbrush and started brushing my hair before she answered.

"Mummy gone, mummy and you got owies, Auntie says that you'd be alright I was here every day until you and mummy woke up, mummy was here too but she had to go out and find sissy Chloe, I've been a big girl daddy I even being eating all my vegetables she said it would give me magic powers, Auntie Vivi said if I eat them all mummy and daddy would wake up but only mummy did. So I kept on eating them."

"See I always knew you had magic, thank you because of you mummy and me woke up."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"What happened to you and mummy?"

Always so full of questions I wish Guinevere was here I didn't know if I wanted her to know about violence she was too young but I knew she wouldn't take a lie she would see right through it so I went with the truth.

"Some bad man shot us."

"Why would someone do that to daddy and mummy?"

"Because he wanted to hurt us my sweet."

"Well someone should tell his mummy and daddy so he could get a time out like I get when I do bad things like shaving Rock's fur off."

"Yes that is what happens when you're naughty."

She nodded her head in agreement.

We were both silent I knew that soon she would start asking questions again but for now she just snuggled back with me.

She must've been so scared I had to bring my family back together this is why Guinevere stopped going patrolling because Sunniva would be left alone.

"Daddy are you going to go find mummy and Chloe?" Sunniva asked.

"Yes Sunny am I is that okay with you if you want me to stay here I'll send word and stay right here."

"No I want you to go they need you I'm a big girl now."

"Yes you are, how about when I get back me and you go an adventure just the two of us."

"That would be amazing daddy." She jumped up so she could give me hug and a kiss then she climbed out of bed again and unhooked my IV I guessing it was Guinevere who taught her how to do all that.

"Now daddy you must be crazy your wound is still open meaning those undead things well be able to smell you."

"Don't worry I'll be careful."

"For me?"

I nodded, Sunniva made sure that we were clear because I knew they would stop me getting out of the hospital was easy enough making it back to my house that may be harder because it was in the center.

But luckily no one was in sight I loved when things go smooth for me. While I packed up my guns I noticed that Rock was missing Guinevere must have taken him with her.

Sunniva had my clothes ready for me she looked so much like Guinevere except for her eyes those were mine along with her Pendragon temper my father would've loved her.

"Thank you Sunny now grab your helmet? You're going to stay with Doc and granny."

"Okay daddy and I get to go the lab to visit with Auntie Vivi." She said as she ran off to get her helmet.

When I brought some of my motorcycles home Guinevere almost killed me when she saw Chloe riding on the back without a helmet on.  
_  
"Look Arthur I don't care if you choose not to wear one but no way is my daughter going to be on the back of that thing without being safe."_

"Daddy I'm ready."

I looked down to see all of what she had packed how long did she think she was going to be staying there? Most of what she had was falling out of her case I just shook my head.

"Alright Sunny you're going to be good now and remember don't let Doc know that I left until…"

"Yes daddy, don't let Doc and granny know until 10 seconds after you leave I remember. Sunniva said rolling her eyes now I know how Gaius and others felt about Guinevere and me because Sunniva may be sweet and she wasn't disrespectful to her elders but my daughter still had a lot of attitude.

I kissed her goodbye and she smiled at me I didn't turn to look at her because it was already hard to leave her and though she was okay with it. But now it was time to focus on my task I had to find Guinevere and Chloe and bring them and the others home they were depending on me.

Guinevere

Holy shit what the hell was he doing alive? He was dead I should know I ended his life.

Lance held onto my arm tightly just like he use to when he was alive but this time he would not be in control of me. I spun around to punch him and he stumbled back and from far away I heard a whistling sound Morgana and Mithian must be trying to take him out from me.

It only slowed him down not doing much damage but that gave me time to hide so I could talk to Merlin and Morgana at the same time.

"Milady come in you have to get out there NOW."

"No you and Mithian follow Merlin and the others and get Chloe out even if I'm not behind you; you take her and get yourself home."

"Gwen are you crazy? We're not going to do that." Merlin said.

"Yeah Gwen, Merlin is right." Morgana said.

"As your queen I command it do as I say do you understand?"

I hated using my title against them but right now it was needed.

"Yes, milady." They both said.

"I don't fear Lancelot, all this means is that I get to kill him all over again."

"Right young warlock the princess and I are heading your way now just make sure you keep the gates open."

"According to Percival they only stay open for about 15 seconds and then the backup systems are active, lady Morgana."

" That means well have to haul ass to make there before those seconds are up fine we can do that and princess agree with me." Morgana said.

"We may get cut off but I do have my flare gun if there trouble; okay I'm going back out there to deal with him." I said.

"Good luck milady, shoot him in the balls for me." Morgana said.

"Copy that."

I pulled the hammer back from Sally and Jane took a deep breath and walked out to face Lancelot my nemesis.

"Oi, Lance I see your daddy turned you into a UD you may have their strength but that means nothing to me because you're dead and this time nothing is going to bring you back."

We regarded one another I knew he was going to make his move soon I decided not to use my guns for now and took out my two batons, Lance started running towards me and I started charging meeting him in the middle I hit him first since I was short I could take out his legs, his ribs, anywhere that would get him down.

He went in to try to hit me but I ducked down when he did get a hit I fell against a UD.

Lance was different from the other type of UD's even the ones that were stronger he understood me and he was blocking every time I would hit him but one thing that worked in my favor he was slow with armory on.

"What's wrong Lance?" I was taunting him

"Guinevere." He growled.

He knocked my batons out of my hands and grabbed me by my throat he lifted me up in the air and I started to kick him trying to get him to let go.  
This was what I felt, my neck cracking I was going to die I would never see Arthur or my girls again.

I opened my eyes to the sound of a motorcycle Lance heard it too because it distracted him enough so I could reach into my side pocket and pull out my mace and sprayed him in his eyes I knew me being this close would also have affect me but I didn't care it burned but my adrenaline was up and by me spraying him in the face he loosened his hold and I nearly fell to the ground but I stopped myself in time to kick in the balls still coughing and choking for air.

"You son of bitch you almost killed me." I said to him as he kneeled before me and I punched him right in his face that's when the sound came closer to me it was Arthur.

Arthur shot at Lance hitting him in the shoulder he pulled right beside me.

"Get on." Arthur said.

I turned to see if Lance was still down but he was gone.

"Arthur Lance isn't here."

"What." He said.

"I don't know where he could've gone off too but Arthur look we're running out of time Chloe's inside and the security gates have a backup system meaning, it's going to be hard as hell to get inside if we don't go now." I told him.

"Arthur started up his bike and we made our way to the main part as we were going Lance came out of nowhere and grabbed my hair and pulled me off of Arthur's bike and Arthur crashed.

"Ah shit." I said once I was able to get up.

"You're not going anywhere you fucking cunt." Lance said once again disappearing.

Arthur lifted himself up trying to get his bike to start up again .

"Arthur, Chloe comes first I'll be fine."

"Gwen, GUINEVERE LOOK BEHIND YOU." Arthur shouted.

"NO ARTHUR I'VE GOT THIS JUST GO PLEASE." I said as Lance took both of my arms and started dragging me away from Arthur.

Arthur had tears in his eyes I know how hard it had to be for him to choose Chloe over me but it was the right thing to do, the last thing I saw before Lance dragged me all the way into the abandoned area was Arthur making it through the gates good 15 seconds are up.

I flipped myself out of Lance's hold on me. There was no way this bastard would hurt me again.

"If you want me so bad Lance then come and get me."

**A/N: Lance vs. Gwen I'm so excited. Sunniva is a smart little kid don't you think she use to spin most of her days with her mother so that's why she knows so much but I still wanted to keep her somewhat innocent so that's why I had her call it owies when she was talking about Arthur and Gwen being shot. **


	9. Chapter 9

I was giving it everything that I had but I was starting to become tired but I couldn't give up I wouldn't let him win.  
Lance had been looking for me throughout the building but I hid myself well.

I had to figure out a plan, suddenly I heard a pin drop, crap I didn't know he had a bomb with him and I moved but not fast enough and then everything went to black.

My eyes were closed my body ached; I had to admitted I lost this fight Lance would eventually find me under the rubble and kill me.

_"Gwen, Gwen."_

"Uther?"

I may have been have been unconscious but I could hear him it was like he was there with me.

"Gwen why are you giving up now?"

_"Because I know I'm already dead." I replied. _

_"You don't look dead to me, and believe me I should know." Uther said chuckling.  
_  
_"I'm glad you find it funny, things haven't been right since you died, Arthur and Morgana miss you, and you never got a chance to see Sunniva." I went on rambling letting my emotions get the better of me.  
_  
_"She is an amazing child but that's not the reason why I came you can beat him Gwen, he's just like any other UD that you have fought before remember your training. Arthur and I showed you what to do if you think you cannot win there is always a way."_

_"How do I beat him? Everything I hit he fires back at me harder and harder."_

_"Gwen remember your training."_

_"Okay what does that mean?"_ I asked.

_I got no answer from Uther, great, why couldn't he be more like his wife and my mother._

_"Alright Gwen remember your training he says." I spoke to myself_

I laid there still thinking back to my sparing session with Arthur and Uther; the way they both would teach me was brutal never letting up.  
On one on of my days of training they tied a blindfold around my eyes so I couldn't see and Arthur attacked me first and then Uther.

"Guinevere you need to learn how to use your other senses." Arthur said.

"Arthur I already know how to fight."

"You know the basics but this will make you stronger it will take more than your ability to punch someone in the face."

"Well you have to admit I do have an amazing right hook." I said smiling.

"Yes my love you do, now back to training I can tell my father is becoming impatient with us." He said giving me a quick kiss.

Arthur then tied the blindfold I was in the dark.

"Gwen, If you cannot see then you'll have to use your ears, if you can't hear then you use your nose, you must get on the same level as your enemy and since your enemies are walking zombies and they can't see or hear only smell you then right now you, can't hear or see." Uther said.

"You understand Guinevere?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

I was hit by both of them at the same time it caught me off guard and I fell backwards landing on the dirt ground.

The wind was knocked out of me but I had no time to regain power I didn't know who it was but they were coming at me again I was on my knees this time.

I took a few breaths and I knew I was about to be kicked, I blocked the hit this time catching the foot of one of the men and flipped them to the ground the other one was coming at me again and I ducked out of the way clipping him.  
I could smell their sweat but if this was a UD it would be the smell of rotting flesh.

"Alright Uther I see what you're saying." 

I forced my eyes to stay shut because my body was waking up I felt something sticky it was blood from my wound the stitches must've opened, oh well I can't think about that right now. I got myself out of the rubble that covered me up. I still had my eyes closed I could smell Lance he was close I pulled out my guns this time I was going to use them I stood in the middle of the part of the building waiting for Lance to come.

"Guinevere." Lance said.

I pretended not to hear him he wasn't like the other UD he was advanced but it didn't matter to me I was blind and deaf like how the other UDs are.

It was the only time I could beat him.

Once he was close enough to me I let my guns do the talking I starting running again straight for him I hope I didn't trip on anything. It was bad enough that my eyes were closed there also was no light so I was in total darkness.

Lance tried to grab me again because I was out of ammo I knew that it slowed him down and I started fighting him first I hit him with the butt of my guns and then I threw them to the side and used my fist and my legs.

I had flashes of everything he had done to me, to Arthur making every blow that I gave him hurt I opened my eyes now and I noticed a pipe that was sticking out it was leaking water so I kept pushing him towards it.

"This is for Arthur." I said punching two times.

"This is for treating Percival like a piece of shit." I kicked him in the stomach.

When I went in to kick him again Lance grabbed my leg and hit me in the face I stumbled back I knew I was bleeding from my mouth and my nose.

I looked to the side and I saw another led pipe on the ground I ran over to pick it up and Lance tried to stop me but I did a scissor split and bit him on his calf he screamed out and I quickly picked up the pipe. I twirled in the pipe in the air like it was a baton and charged at Lance with everything that was left in me.

Forcing the pipe against the wall Lance was stuck growling and screaming at me, I was breathing hard and water mixed with blood was coming out from his chest .

"Stay put Lance." I told him sarcastically

I picked up my Sally and Jane and reloaded there clips I turned around to look at Lance he was starting to pull himself free from the pipe.  
I held up both of my guns and squared my shoulders knowing that my right arm was dislocated.

"Guinevere don't do this."

I scoffed.

"Still don't listen, Lance, this one is for me."

I shot him in the head unloading both of the clips I wanted to make sure he didn't come back. I dropped my hands to the side Lance was finally gone I also shot him in the balls just like Morgana asked me to do.

I limped out of the building I stopped outside the air was cool I wanted to stay right there.

"Guinevere come in, Guinevere."

"Arthur I'm here." I croaked my voice was raspy from all of the shouting and also from being choked.

"Come on we're going to need you, Gwaine was able to disconnect the systems."

"I'll be right there."

I snapped myself out of it I could rest later I ran all the way back to the main entrance to Odin's.

I didn't know for sure if I was in the clear from soldiers, so I made sure I was ready, I had to kill some UD's it wasn't that bad.

Arthur's motorcycle was out front I heard shots being fired and a scream it was Chloe. I lifted up his bike and kicked the engine, Arthur taught me how to ride after Sefa learned from Merlin it didn't matter much to me but I learned anyway I drove my way through and I was thankful that everyone was downstairs.

I drove my way into the doors and jumped from the bike and started shooting I was hit in the shoulder but I barely felt it Arthur came out of nowhere and pulled me in.

"Guinevere you've been shot." Arthur said.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a flesh wound did you hear her? She's upstairs we've got to go."

Arthur nodded.

"Merlin can you handle things?"

"Yeah just go and get my niece."

"Wait I'm coming with you, I did make a vow to protect the Pendragon's." Percival said.

I smiled at him, Arthur looked puzzled at the words Percival said but I squeezed his hand letting him know we had to go.

"Gwen you stay behind, Arthur and I will be alright you look exhausted." Percival said.

"I'll be fine."

I lied I couldn't let them see I was in pain and I was tired. Arthur stopped me from walking and had me stand in front of him; he looked me in the eyes.

"Guinevere you're lying."

I shook my head if I would've spoke Arthur would know I wasn't being honest so I just changed the subject.

"I'll stay behind you and Percival."

He let go of my hand and we began to move again. We approached a door I knew Chloe was inside.

Arthur and I went to one side and Percival went to the other he went closer to the door to see if he could hear anything. He blinked his eyes to us it was our way of giving a code. What we had found out was that there may be three people inside including Chloe.

I had no time to wait and I looked up to see that Arthur felt the same as I did I held onto his hand again to support myself and he kicked the door open he was ready to start to fire at anything other than our daughter.

"What the hell?"

**A/N: Well I guess Lance ended up having a bad day. LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur

Guinevere looked beaten and tired, her wounds didn't go unnoticed by me but I know her, the minute I would've said anything about them she would act like it was no big deal.

She was limping but she kept going for Chloe's sake. Guinevere held onto me using me as a clutch when I kicked open the door I wasn't expecting to see Odin looking the way he did.

"What the Hell?"

"Dad, Mummy." Chloe shouted she had a gun to aimed at me and Guinevere.

"Chloe what are you doing?" I asked.

"That's not your concern at this moment Pendragon." Odin said to me he was speaking through a tube that connected to a computer.

"It seems like Uther has done a lot of damage to Odin."

Odin should be dead right now the only thing keeping him breathing were all these machines but I didn't understand why Chloe was holding a gun to us.

Guinevere tugged on my arm and pointed to where Percival was he was now on his knees being tied up by two soldiers.

"Odin you have me now just let Arthur and his family go." Percival begged.

"Ha you're the disappointment. What would I need you for, my son you serve no purpose to me any longer." Odin began coughing then he started breathing hard like if he just got running a mile.

"Wait he's your father?"

"Yes."

"Guinevere did you know about this."

"I did I just found out, but Arthur, he's on our side not this monster's." Guinevere said.

"Pendragon you should pay attention to the brat that you adopted she still has a pistol pointed at the both of you."

"I'm not worried about that she would never use it on her mother or me." I said confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Pendragon, Chloe." Odin said.

At first Chloe didn't move, tears were already running down her face she shook her head.

"CHLOE." Odin shouted he must've told the machines something because she shut her eyes like she was in pain grinding her teeth together.

"What are you doing to her? Stop it right now." Guinevere said.

She tried to go to Chloe but the other solider pointed his gun at Guinevere she looked down and saw the red light aimed at her chest.

"I'm sorry Arthur and Gwen you two were the best parents I could ever ask for." Chloe said.

"No it's mummy and daddy sweetheart." I said to her.

"I can't still call you that, not after what I have to do."

"Chloe look at me. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do we are your parents, and we love so much and so does Sunny and Rock is downstairs fighting to save you. You asked me and your father not to give up on you, well my sweet girl don't you give up on us." Guinevere said through her tears.

"Yes Chloe do listen to mother and you can watch her die."

"Shut the fuck up don't listen to them Chloe he used to do the same thing to me make me feel so small but your much stronger than he is, Argh."  
One of the soldiers grabs Percival by his hair telling him to shut it or he'll die first.

"Chloe, please just come to me." I pleaded with her.

She tried to get up but Odin sent another command and began to send shock waves through her whole body and Chloe fell to the ground shaking uncontrollably foaming and blood was coming out of her mouth.

"God Arthur he's killing her!" Guinevere yelled.

I had to do something I couldn't let this go on I pulled out a knife that kept at my side I turn to see Percival and he had a knowing look on his face.

It was only a matter of time before he eventually got free I waited until Percival made his move and then I threw my knife at the main machine that was keeping Odin breathing.

He was gasping for air trying to breathe trying to look for help but none was to be found.

I ran over to where Guinevere and Chloe were and dropped down trying to take the choke collar from around her neck.

"Guinevere let me see one of your pins."

She handed me one quickly.

"Arthur hurry she doesn't look good."

Once I had gotten it off it shocked me but I knew it was worse for Chloe.

Her shaking had stopped and I checked to make sure she was still breathing.

Guinevere looked up at me she was scared and so was I, Chloe was barely breathing.

I stood back up and Guinevere handed me a gun I walked over to Odin who was laying in his bed twitching I looked at him with blood shot eyes. I wanted him to know it was me.

"Odin can you hear me, I pray to god you can, I want you to know that my wife killed your piece of shit son Lancelot again, and I'm going to kill you smug bastard." I wanted him to have feared me I wanted him to know that he would meet death today.

I released the safety and Percival stopped me Guinevere was wrong he couldn't be trusted.

"I'm not going to stop you I just wanted to say a few words to him."

I moved out of his way.

"Here it is your namesake standing next to your enemy a Pendragon, this is for my mother and for all the horrible things you have done to people." Percival spit on him and I shot him in the middle of his chest.

Everything stopped moving no more machines were running.

"Percival could you pick up Chloe and take her down to Sefa I know she can save her."

Guinevere reluctantly let go of Chloe. Guinevere sat on the floor still and I followed Percival out the door.

"Come on love it's time to go."

"Okay baby."

She took my hand and I picked her up and carried her back down no way would my wife walk anymore it was my job to take care of my girls.

Once everyone was in the truck I had Merlin, Sefa, Percival, and Gwaine ride in the same vehicle I wanted to make sure Chloe was well looked after, Guinevere and I rode on my motorcycle.

We waited until all the trucks were gone.

"Do you think Becky is still inside?" I asked.

"Don't know, don't care I hope she is so then we won't ever have to see her face again." Guinevere replied she was leaning on my shoulder.

She took a pin out of one of her grenades and threw it.

We drove away before the grenade went off Guinevere was still looking waiting to see if Lance or Odin would come popping out of the flames once we were well away from Odin's land, Guinevere fell asleep on me which was fine she needs to rest and later when we returned to Camelot I would have her get looked at before we went to see Chloe.

My only worry was what we were going to tell Sunniva if her sister dies.

**A/N: And it looks like Odin ended up also having a bad day. Next chapter you'll find out what happen with Chloe and why Odin wanted her to shot her parents.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Geez Gwen what have you done to yourself? Some of your ribs are cracked, two of your fingers are fractured and so is your leg, a busted nose and lip, you've been shot again and just for fun you reopened you stitching." Vivian said chastising me.

Arthur and I had to hear an entire speech about how irresponsible we both were among other things.

I had Sunniva stay away I didn't want her to see me like this. Sefa was in with Chloe performing surgery with the other medical team I could've sewed myself up but Vivian wouldn't hear any of it.

"Could you hurry this up I need to go and meet with the others. Chloe's in surgery right now."

"I know Gwen but you're not superwoman you can barely walk right now."

"Yeah well you should see the other guy." I said giving Vivian a smirk.

"I'll take her." Mithian said bringing a wheelchair.

"What do you mean you'll take her? She needs to rest, Gwen I get I do but you'll be no use to anyone if you go." Vivian said gently.

"Let's go Mithian; Vivian I can rest later when that baby of yours comes you'll see why I can't just lay in bed."

I climbed out of my bed and Mithian wheeled me out of my room, when Arthur saw us he got up out of his seat and took over for Mithian.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked.

"No nothing we've all just been waiting I thought Vivian wouldn't let you get out of bed?"

"She tried but I wouldn't hear any of it. Where is Morgana?"

"She's with Sunniva keeping her distracted from all of this."

"Our girls have been through so much I feel like we aren't good parents."

"Guinevere that's not true."

"I don't know I feel like it is sometimes, Sunny's been left alone for far too long, Chloe was kidnapped because of some psycho vendetta against us. What if- What if she doesn't make it Arthur?"

Arthur dropped down to his knees and embraced me I ignored the protest that my ribs were giving me because I wanted him to hold me tighter and to never let me go. I needed this right now. He let go to look at me and he wiped my tears away.

"I love you Guinevere and none of this is your fault or mine please believe me."

"I do believe you and I love you too." He leaned forward and kissed me but that I couldn't hide from him, I winced.

"I'm sorry are you alright?"

"I'm fine Arthur don't worry about me we have to focus on Chloe."

He just stared at me not saying a word he sat back down next to me and we waited.

"Hey you two I brought you something to eat." Merlin said.

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur replied.

My eye lids were becoming heavy I couldn't see straight everything was becoming blurry whatever Vivian gave to me to take the pain away was now coming into effect, but I shoveled down my food hoping that it would give me energy to stay awake.

"Slow down Guinevere you're going to make yourself sick."

"Stop scolding me like I'm some child."

He flinched at my words.

"Sorry love it's the meds that are making me cranky."

He took my hand and kissed it telling me it was okay, Gwaine and Percival came over to us giving Arthur and me an update to let us know about what they had found out.

"We can confirm that both Odin and Lance are dead and Becky's body was also found. Annis had Cassie and Milton return to the house so the reports just came in." Gwaine said.

"Good and you're positive that Becky is also dead? I don't want some disfigured crazy bitch coming after me and my family again." I said.

"Yes she's gone, she burned along with the house but there were some metal file cabinets that didn't go up in smoke they contain millions of pieces of information about you Gwen and Chloe ect." Percival said.

I knew he gave them all that information it was Elyan, the backstabbing bastard but that's in the past I suppose.

"Good work the both of you take the rest of the day off." Arthur commanded.

"If it's alright with the both of you we would like to stay?" Gwaine asked.

"That's fine Gwaine, I don't know about you Percival?"

"Arthur please." I tried to grab his hand but he stood up.

"I understand that you don't trust me now it's like I told Gwen I didn't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice because of what you did Chloe may not live." Arthur yelled.

"Arthur that's enough." I wish I could stand up but that wasn't going to happen.

"You don't tell me what to do Guinevere you are my wife and I expect for you to stand by my side."

"I am on your side but not for this Percival has been loyal, yes did he tell Odin about Chloe but he made sure she wasn't hurt and Arthur you have to understand Odin and Lance abused him that's why he didn't have a choice, they said they would kill Vivian and her unborn child." I shouted at him.

Arthur was silent.

"Mithian help me up."

I let go of her thinking I could walk on my own but I stumbled towards Arthur he acted quickly so I wouldn't fall I placed my hands over his heart and he did the same with his hand we both closed our eyes secretly talking to one another.

"Forgive me." Arthur said speaking only to me.

"It's not me, you owe Percival an apology."

"I'm sorry." Arthur held out his other hand while still holding onto me and Percival took it and gave Arthur a friendly shake.

"Good I'm glad you ladies made up." Gwaine said.

We all started laughing and then the door opened Sefa walked out she had tears in her eyes and I knew something bad had happen.

"Sefa wh...What is it is she?" I took a deep breath but I couldn't finish my sentence. Arthur was squeezing my hand continuing on for me.

"Sefa is Chloe gone?" Arthur asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur wheeled into the room where Chloe was laying so still. Sefa told us that she wasn't dead, not yet anyways.

"She had been bitten multiple times it may not have turned her but she did get infected her organs are shutting down on her." Sefa said.

"Did you try giving her the cure?" I asked.

"Of course, I believe Odin used her to fuel Lance to turn him into a stronger UD, she may not be able to become one of them but unlike you she can still be sensed."

"So that's why Lance was mutated like that, he didn't look like how they others ones did." I said.

Even though I had thought I killed Lance he was still breathing and that was long enough for Odin to have turned into a UD somehow he was still coherent enough to understand, it could be because he would lock Chloe inside with Lance every day or it could the green stuff that I was injected it with.

There were many possibilities all I know is my child was dying and there was nothing I could do about it.

"What if Guinevere hooks herself up directly giving Chloe her blood maybe it would counteract the infection?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know maybe." Sefa replied.

"Then I'll do it, just-."

"Gwen wait this could take a lot out of you, you may have to give a lot of blood this could make you very ill and plus you're still healing."

"I don't care about any of that Sefa yes I may become sick but you didn't say I would die, I must do this."

"And what if you fail what if this doesn't work, you know what's going to happen soon her major organs will shut down completely and she will die."

"We understand Sefa, but Guinevere and I will do anything for our children's sake." Arthur spoke with conviction.

We both knew it could be long shot but we wouldn't have felt right if we didn't at least try.

Sefa had another bed set up for me I told Arthur to go home and be with Sunniva he was reluctant but he eventually agreed.

Chloe had to be hooked up to different IV's half of her head was shaved so two tubes were put there four on each arm and two on each leg.

She was also on life support in case she flat lined, I was lucky enough to have only one but the needle was huge Sefa said it would take more blood from me.

I had to keep my energy going so the knights and Arthur would alternate bringing me food and vitamins so my blood wouldn't thin out.  
I stared at my daughter the whole time sleep taking over every so often. I needed her to live I needed her to be okay.

I started crying I didn't even know I was until I felt something wet running down my face. This was my fault I know Arthur and everyone told me it wasn't, but I felt like it was I don't know what I did to make Lance so infatuated with me but whatever it was I'm sorry I couldn't return his feelings I loved Arthur too much and because he was a Pendragon that also made him an accomplice by default. And now our girls were suffering for it.

"Guinevere."

I turned my head the other way when Arthur called me I didn't want him to see me so weak. He turned my head back to face him and I started to cry even harder. What I didn't notice was Sunniva behind him until I heard her whimper, she was crying too.

"Come here darling."

She hesitated not wanting to bother the machines.

"It's okay I promise." I said to her gently.

I pulled her on top of me and I held onto her tightly she didn't complain I kissed the side of her head. Arthur grabbed my free hand and I closed my eyes I hope Chloe could feel us her family was with her.

"Hey is this a bad time?" Morgana asked.

"No not at all could you take Sunniva with you to get her something to eat and could you fix her hair." I said.

"Daddy did my hair."

"I know." I told her shaking my head my poor baby her beautiful hair had to suffer until Chloe and I get outta here.

"Come on Sunny let's see what junk food we can find." Morgana said as Sunniva took her aunts hand and they'd walked out together she told me she would be back later.

"What?" I asked Arthur.

He said nothing opened his mouth and closed it again debating on what to say.

"Guinevere really?"

"Oh god I'm sorry for insulting your hair styling skills could you ever forgive me?" I laughed at him

"Yeah I can tell how sorry you are wife." He scoffed

"I'm sorry husband, but you have to admit it does look awful. I was still laughing at him and he pulled his chair away from me.

"You know some people think her hair looks amazing." He said looking offended.

"Who thinks that Merlin? Gwaine, maybe Percival?"

"Haha, I'm glad I can amuse you Guinevere." He said clearing his throat.

"Oh my, thank you baby I really needed to laugh."

"Like I said I'm glad I could be of some help." He pulled he chair back over which I knew he would do and pecked my lips.

He pulled back to look at me and the sadness returned to both our eyes.

"It's not your fault." Arthur said.

"It's not yours either." I said to him cupping his face.

"I wish I could kill those two all over again."

"Hmph, me too."

"I mean look at what that sick fuck did to your face it's not right."

"Well you should see what he looks like." I smiled slightly at him.

Arthur and I knew each other too well because we didn't need to speak to know what the other was thinking at the end of our silent conversation we told one another we loved each other.

I'm glad he was here because I would now stop thinking stupid thoughts I know it wasn't my fault or his it was Lancelot's.

"Gwen, Arthur, I'm glad your both here I want you to meet someone who may be able to help Chloe." Morgause said.

Arthur stood up and shook the man's hand, Morgause introduced him as Aredian.

**A/N: Aredian is coming into Camelot that can't be a good thing but its not Morgause fault she doesn't truly know him.**


	13. Chapter 13

Aredian spent all day examining Chloe I didn't like the way he was studying her but there was little I could since I was still attached to this damn IV.

Morgause had come out of her depression over losing Uther and was able to be of more help to us, so I asked her privately to stay close to Aredian because she told me she didn't know him too well he came by her home that she used to share with Cenred before the outbreak.

Arthur and I had asked Morgause and every medical personnel to not speak of Sunniva not being able to become infected it was bad enough that they knew about Chloe, but Sunniva was different and those who I don't trust didn't need to know that.

"Is it just me or does this guy look strangely familiar?" Sefa asked.

"Hmmm, not to me I've never seen or heard of him before, and my dad was the head of the hospital." I replied.

"I know it's just something about him, I took some of Chloe's tissue sample to the Lab."

"Yeah go on."

"And well I had Vivian look at the sample, and she told me that the changes are stopping." Sefa said.

"Does that mean…." I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Yes Gwen it means that she's healing, you're healing her I don't know why it's taking so long, there is a problem though."

"Great what is it?" I asked.

"We don't know the extent of her damages; we don't know what this has done to her body?"

"Maybe this guy… this Aredian can help where you can't."

Sefa looked at me doing her best to give me some hope and then she turned back to Chloe's bed and had a sad smile on her face.  
I knew she wanted that to be true more than anything but it wasn't that simple for her.

Once she started to suspect Aredian, Sefa wasn't going to stop digging for information about him.

"Sefa, if you find out anything that's off with this man then let Arthur know right away only allow the other knights to know and keep it from Morgana in case she accidently tells Elyan again, alright?" I whispered to her.

"Yes milady."

Sefa got up and left out room I was alone again still keeping both of my eyes on him and Chloe.

Then Aredian approached me I tried to sit up as much as I could but he put his hand out to yield my movement.

"Gwen there has been some response from the child."

"What kind of response?"

"Her eyes move and it's not just a reaction like a twitch they're actually moving trying to open I believe."

"So I guess now that means we don't need you." I said looking at him, I was getting that feeling that he was up to no good.

"Not exactly I have a drug it's like I shot of adrenaline it would go directly to the heart and the brain."

"But is it safe?"

"…."

"You not answering doesn't reassure me Aredian."

"Gwen, you're St. Thomas' daughter aren't you?" He asked coming closer to me.

"Yes I was Dr. St Thomas' daughter what does that have anything to do with it?"

"Just watch my dear." Aredian said.

He took out this syringe filled with a clear blue liquid and stuck Chloe in the areas he just mentioned.

"No, what the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

I removed the IV pulling it out of my arm too fast so I had blood pouring out from my arm I thought I was moving fast but with this cast on one of my legs that wasn't going to possible.

Before I could even make it too them Chloe heart flat lined.

I grabbed the syringe from Aredian and was about to stick it in his eye until Chloe sat up fast and started screaming and she fell back and started thrashing like she was awaking from a nightmare.

I released Aredian and one of the nurses came in I ordered to go and get Arthur and the Knights, Percival was already in the door.

"Percival make sure Aredian doesn't go anywhere."

"Sure thing Gwen."

"Chloe, my sweet girl it's alright, shhh." I climbed into her bed awkwardly and I rocked her back and forth.

"M-mum what happen to me?"

"Shh, you're okay."

"I can't see you, why can't I see you?" Chloe started to panic.

Arthur came in with Gwaine, Merlin, Sefa, Morgana, and Mithian who walked over to Percival who still holding onto Aredian.

"What's the meaning of this, I saved your child life and you treat me like I'm some criminal?" Aredian said.

"It's not the point that you saved her the point is how you did it and now she's blind what else was in the syringe."

He said nothing.

"Answer her or I'll have Percival break your legs." Arthur said.

"Her blindness has nothing to do with me." He said while Percival had his forearm by his throat and Mithian had her knife out ready to strike if she had to.

"Sefa check on Chloe." I said.

"Gwen your arm." Morgana pointed out.

I looked down I forgot about the gash of blood damn another thing that I'm going to have to hear about from Vivian. I tore off some of my gown and I wrapped my arm up it would hold for now, Morgause came inside she looked confused.

"What happened?" Morgause asked.

"Chloe's awake but she's blind." I told her.

"Oh, but she's awake? Is that because of Aredian?"

"Yes."

"So why is he being held?"

"Because neither I nor Arthur had given him consent to give her this." I throw her the needle and she still looked as if she didn't understand which was becoming annoying.

"Gwen you got what you wanted Chloe is fine besides her not being able to see but that may not last long."

I turned to Arthur who still had a look of anger in his eyes what did he find out from Sefa?

"Fine then Percival release him." Arthur said.

"Why?"

"Because Morgause is right we don't have anything to hold him on."

"Deal with Arthur I'll stay here with Chloe." I was still holding onto her while Sefa checked her eyes.

Mithian stayed with us and she called for a nurse to send for Vivian.

"Mummy." Chloe said.

"Yes my sweet girl."

"I'm sorry about what happened, about me being kidnap."

"What? No Chloe you have nothing to sorry for none of this your fault."

I didn't want to question her until Arthur was here I wanted to discuss it with him first. Because putting pressure on our daughter wasn't an option.

"Gwen, can I speak to you alone." Sefa said.

I tried to remove myself from Chloe but she wouldn't budge.

"Not right now Sefa, please go to Arthur, Mithian will stay with me."

"Here take this Gwen I found out something about Aredian not only does he like to do experiments on alive subjects he's also working with another coldhearted bastard."

"Who is his partner?"

"Agravaine de Bois" She said.

"Who?"

"What is he doing working with Aredian?" Mithian asked Sefa.

"Who is in the Agravaine de Bois, Mithian?"

Chloe started shaking in my arms she was so scared and was whimpering.

Mithian was turning to the door she was on defensive Chloe stopped moving and pulled away from me slightly.

"He said he was Daddy and Morgana's uncle, he also helped torturing me." Chloe said.

"Mithian you have to…" And that's when we all heard Morgana scream.


	14. Chapter 14

"Gwen you stay here with Chloe, Mithian and I will go and find out what's going on." Sefa said.

I stayed holding onto Chloe and holding onto the gun that Mithian had given to me.

I don't know why Morgana was screaming, but when someone screams at all now of days it's never a good thing and then I started to hear alarms that could only mean one thing there been a breach meaning UD got through, shit Arthur, Sunniva, and the knights.

"Chloe I'm going to carry you on my back so hold on tight okay, I don't want to scare you but there may be UD inside of Camelot."

"Mummy is everyone going to die?" Chloe asked me.

I kissed her forehead.

"No my sweet girl only UDs die today."

She was heavier now but I had to help them I put most of our weight on my other leg so I could move by the time I made it outside I could see people running but I didn't see Arthur. I started shooting at the UD wishing that I could run right but I couldn't I don't know who let them in.

"You doing alright sweetie?"

"Yes mummy I'm just a little scared."

"I know."

As I was making my way through the crowed I heard a child crying, that was my child.

"SUNNIVA." I called out for her.

The crying only got louder, she was hiding behind one the houses and she wasn't alone Alice, Gaius' wife was laying down she was dead or she will be and Sunniva was holding onto her wound trying to make it stop bleeding and poor Alice was choking on her own blood. Chloe saw this and got down from my back.

"Sunny come to me, come to mummy."

"No, we can't leave granny alone."

"I understand that you don't want to leave her but she's been bitten and who know what happens next."

Alice tried to speak but there was too much blood in her mouth.

"Come to sissy Sunniva, granny meant so much to both of us but we have to go and find dad."

I yanked Sunniva away from Alice who had already turned though she paid her no attention I still didn't want her anywhere by her I told Chloe to hold her sister's hand and I walked over to Alice before she could stand and I shot her. From behind me I could hear my girls crying.

"Come now let's go find your Father."

It was total chaos I found some of the third and secondary teams to find medics and help out the people if anyone has been bitten take them out no matter how much they begged. One asked me what if they are children I closed my eyes and then opened them.

"There are no exceptions if someone man, woman, or child has been infected and if it's too late for the cure then they need to be shot, but only if they cannot be saved."

"Yes Milady." The commander of the secondary team said.

I kept searching for Arthur and once again I was stopped by Elyan this time with Morgana I came over to them hoping that Morgana wasn't hurt but when I looked Elyan had been bitten and Morgana had been shot it must've been Aredian.

"Morgana tell me what happened?"

"That bastard Aredian set this whole thing up, He wanted this to happen the whole time, he was the reason why Odin stayed alive for so long and why they wanted Chloe and you, the only one they had no knowledge of was Sunniva. " She said clenching her stomach.

She explained once they were outside a tank crashed through the gates, that's how the UDs were able to get in. Everything was planned from the beginning and Aredian wanted to cover up his tracks by helping save Chloe life.

"So after they did all this they still wanted more."

"Yes him and my good for nothing uncle Agravaine." Morgana said.

I walked over to Elyan though he didn't deserve anything from me I had to see him before he changed.

"Gwen how is Morgana?" Elyan asked.

"She has had better days."

"Gwen I'm sorry, so sorry I know I was horrible to you and god knows I deserve your hatred towards me."

I knew where this was going and I didn't want to hear it so I stopped him.

"It's alright Elyan you finally did something right you protected Morgana the woman you love so in my book that makes you a better person than what you were."

"I did finally do something right, do me a favor Gwen, please try to save her she's much too beautiful to die so soon. "

"I'll try, are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

I nodded

"I love you Morgana."

Morgana crawled over to Elyan and kissed him on his lips for the last time and I handed her my gun.

She looked him in the eyes. "I love you too Elyan."

After she said that she shot Elyan and I was officially alone.

I looked around to see if I could find something that I could put Morgana in because she was fading fast.

"Aredian shot me to distract Arthur and others I don't know where they are but I'm guessing they'd be in the front you must leave Camelot Gwen, before everyone dies." Morgana said trying to keep her eyes from closing.

"I can't Arthur won't leave his people and neither will I." I said.

"Gwen listen to me, Camelot can be rebuilt but it won't be nothing if Arthur dies he's not like you or the girls he can be infected."

I knew what she was saying was the truth and I hit the steering wheel of the car that Uther drove when we first got here in his 1952 Ford Anglia I was lucky that I found it in the first place.

"You're right Morgana we have to leave."

I stopped the car by the main gate and I couldn't believe what I saw not only had Morgana had been shot Mithian was dead and Merlin was rocking her I turned to look at Sefa and she was helping Arthur I ran over to her I didn't care about the pain or my leg the girls both came out of the car and Chloe was holding onto Morgana.

"No girls stay back." I said.

I didn't want Sunniva to see this to tell Chloe about their father. Arthur, my Arthur had been bitten.

But they didn't listen to me why didn't they listen to me?

**A/N: Holy Crap everyone is either dead or been infected all because of Agravaine and Aredian, shit got crazy. **


	15. Chapter 15

It was a hard morning, I had to set up for many family funerals in Camelot and today I was burying mine.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me, it was a massacre yes we had survivors but still we lost. I didn't want to do this today I wanted to barricade myself in bed.

"Thank you everyone for coming we are here today to honor the knights that have fallen." I read off the list. "Elyan , Mithian Emyrs, Alice and Richard Gaius."

I read off each name one by one until I got to the finally name the name I couldn't read I closed my eyes wishing it to not be true but it was. I wasn't strong enough to deal with this.

"Vivian Olaf, Vivian was spoiled and at first we weren't even friends matter of fact we hated each other and I even punch her in that face but over time we became the best of friends. And she will be…." I said my voice was shaking.

I started to cry and I grabbed onto Arthur and he was going to finish for me but I stopped him I owed her that much to finish.

"And she will be truly missed she will be remembered by her family Percival and her son and by us her friends thank you."

I walked off the stage when their bodies were set on fire, I just wanted to go back to the hospital to check on Morgana and Vivian's son he was born too soon so he had to be watched closely.

Too much had happened that day, Arthur was bitten but because he was bitten within the hours he was able to be saved but Vivian wasn't so lucky I found her right after Sefa and I gave Arthur the antivirus. As for Vivian she didn't stand a chance she wasn't very good at shooting and since she was pregnant she couldn't fight them. So they'd over powered her and she was bitten too many times.

"Vivian no." I said.

"Gwen please cut the baby out you must save my child before he is infected."

Why did I always have to be the one to make these choices, first it was my father then Uther, I didn't want to cut her open but I knew she would do it for me.

"Gwen you have nothing to worry about I want this to save my child that is as least something even if you can't save me once the baby is out then give it the cure don't waste it on me."

"Okay, okay Vivian I want you to know that I love you and you turned out to be an amazing friend."

"Friend? No Gwen we're more like sister and I can't believe once upon a time I hated you but now I love you tell Percival that I love him so much and that I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and I began to cut and she started smiling once the baby was out I knew she was gone but she still smiled it wouldn't be long before she turned the baby barely cried but I gave him the shot just as Vivian asked me to.

"Vivian you have a boy and he is so beautiful."

I picked up the baby and I saw Percival standing and not moving I walked up to him and told him to snap out of it.

"Your son needs you he's not out of the woods yet now I have to take to care of Vivian."

"No Gwen I'll do it." Percival said.

But I shook my head no he needed to take his son to the hospital he had to be mother and father to his son now especially since he was premature.

I knew the hospital would be chaotic but I told Percival to tell them these were my orders. I waited until they left and I shot Vivian this was Aredian and Agravaine's doing and once this was over I was going to find them and I was going to kill them, make them suffer just like they've done.

"Guinevere are you going back to hospital?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, are you coming with me?"

"If that's what you want."

"Of course I always want you by my side."

Arthur and I tried to keep our happiness to ourselves I was happy for him to be alive but what about Gwaine he lost his love and Merlin lost his sister, and Percival lost Vivian who had changed for the better.

Morgana's with Elyan it's like we can't catch a break.

We first stopped to see Morgana, Chloe, and Sunniva was with her she was awake now she didn't speak much anymore only to girls sometimes to Arthur but with me she couldn't look me in the eye because of what with Elyan I understood and I respected it she didn't do well with death.

"Hey Morgana I heard the doctor say that you're healing well."

"Yes thank you."

"Um okay I'll leave you alone, I'm going to go and see Percival." I said.

I walked out of the room and Arthur was coming to follow me.

"Arthur you stay with the girls and Morgana I'll be back soon."

"Fine but don't let Morgana get to you."

"I won't."

Arthur leaned down and kissed me. Most of the beds were all filled up as I was walking people kept stopping me asking me to tell the king to avenge them, I felt like some of them were selfish but I told them I would do all I can.

When I reached Percival I was surprised to see Gwaine there, Percival and him were talking when they noticed me they both got up to stand but I held up my hand telling them that's not necessary.

"How is he doing?"

"He's breathing now on his own but still not strong enough to leave this place."

Percival and I named the baby Vincent after Vivian and he wanted Vincent's last name to be Olaf not Montgomery and I had to agree with him.

"Gwaine."

"Hey Gwen you don't have to worry about me, all I want is to know when we're leaving to go and find the bastards that did this." Gwaine said.

"Soon I first have to get out of this cast and we have to wait for Arthur to give the okay." I said.

"Yeah and when will that be?" Gwaine asked in a sharp tone.

"Gwaine I understand, believe me but if we go out now and try to get our payback we will lose, we have to be smart and wait for Arthur."

"You would say that, you didn't lose anyone like we all did."

"How dare you say that to me, you don't know how I feel! No you're right I didn't lose Arthur but my friends died my people died so don't say I didn't lose anybody. You know what I'm outta here." I got up from my seat and I hugged Percival before I left I could hear Percival telling Gwaine that he was wrong for saying that to me but I didn't care and the look that I had on my face made people look away from me knowing that I didn't want to be bothered.

I had to stop myself, why was everyone blaming me I couldn't take being around here anymore I had to leave Camelot for a while I didn't let Arthur know that I was leaving, Sefa and Merlin saw me getting into Uther's car and once I started the engine Merlin called out to me, no Merlin not this time.

"Gwen where are you going?" Sefa asked.

I didn't answer her I just kept on driving until I reached the exit of the gate that wasn't even there anymore, I know I was supposed to help with the evacuation Camelot but I couldn't deal with it, Sefa and Merlin can help Arthur and once I made it to wherever I was going I would contact Arthur because it wasn't his fault.

At this moment I needed to be alone.

**A/N: Hello folks I know some well probably be wondering why every is acting like its on Gwen and not Arthur you'll find out in the next chapter and believe me they blame Arthur as well. And I know I totally messed with ya'll about Arthur and for that I'm sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16

I walked around my mother's flat well my flat now; I never really realized how big it was for two people.

I would work in the lab some day's on others I would cry or sleep, mostly I would train not just physically but mentally as well.

I didn't make contact with Arthur until a week after I got here I would never tell him where I was though because I knew he would come for me and I wasn't ready yet he told me he that respected my decision and told me that Camelot was being rebuilt with top of the line security thanks to Merlin I guess his family company were a bunch of wizards when it came down to safety detail that's why Mithian and him were so good with weaponry.

Sometimes Annis would send Cassie and Milton and we would meet they would give me updates about Aredian and Agravaine according to them they couldn't be in touch at the moment Cenred tried and he failed losing most of his army it's like I said it wasn't time to strike at least not yet.

I missed my daughters, I missed Sefa and Merlin and others and of course I missed my husband but I would be no good to them right now.

"I'm hungry." I said to myself.

What to eat? I got way too much food for myself, I twirled a knife around thinking about what I should make and then there was a knock at the door. I wonder who the bloody hell could that be?

What day was it? I know Cassie and Milton weren't expected until Friday was today Friday I checked the calendar they were early but okay.

"Come in, boy you two are pretty early I was about to fix myself some food I could make you…."

I stopped when the door open it wasn't the twins, it was Arthur. He waved and I threw my knife at him and of course he dodged it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too wife and what happened? You use to have a good aim." Arthur said pointing to where my knife hit.

"Oh shut up, how did you find me was it Annis or Cenred?"

"I see so they knew where you where the whole time?"

"….."

"Don't take too long trying to come up with a lie my love."

Damn he got me and this wasn't good for Annis and Cenred, Arthur didn't mind that I was gone because he knew that I would return what would bother him was that others knew about it and that would make us look weak instead of being united, though they both knew that wasn't the case with Arthur and me.

"Um, I wasn't going to lie. How are my children?" I asked.

"Our children are fine for the most part and you already know how Sunniva keeps asking about you, and Chloe's vision is returning, and don't think I didn't notice that you changed the subject Guinevere." Arthur replied

I smiled and walked up to him looking at him like he was prey I pushed him against the door and I kissed him and I don't mean on his lips.

After glorious hours of love making I laid across Arthur lap we touched each other's scars but the one scar on him that would always frighten me was where his was bitten right on his chest.

"I know what you're thinking and you have to stop I'm okay." Arthur said.

"I've been carless with you." I said looking away.

"I'm the man Guinevere, it's my job to protect you and our daughters and the people of Camelot."

"Yes that would be true if this was a different world where there were no walking zombies trying to kill everyone, but Arthur in this world it's my job to protect us because I can't get infected and you can, you almost died."

"But I didn't why can't you just let this go not everything needed to fall on you. You say you've been carless with me, no Guinevere it's I who has been carless with you. You're my heart my soul and I almost lost you more the once."

It was Arthur this time that looked away, I forgot that so much was on his shoulders since his father died.

"Come home with me." Arthur said after a few minutes of not saying anything.

"Not yet."

"Is it because of my sister and the others because they can all go to hell."

"My hero, but that's only part of it I've been coming up with plans I'm sure Annis has sent word to you about that."

"Yes council meetings without really getting to see one another."

"Uh-huh."

"You know they've been shunning me too."

"Have they now? It must be because you lived and the others didn't but I'm surprised Percival feels that way."

"No he, Merlin and Sefa don't but Morgana and Gwaine have rallied up some of the citizens to petition for me to send out knights to take out Aredian and my uncle."

Arthur had a look of pure disgust when he talked about those two.

"That would be foolish they must know that, did you tell them about Cenred trying and failing?"

"I did try and so did Morgause but they wouldn't listen, that's one thing that will be our curse as Pendragon's we're stubborn as all hell and if you think I'm bad I have nothing on Morgana, I wish I knew what she planning."

"Do you think she talked them into not having you be in charge anymore?" I asked.

"No that's not like her, she can be vicious but I know she wouldn't betray me and though she's not really speaking to you she wouldn't do that to you." He said.

This was bad, Arthur was right I had to go back but first thing. I grabbed the sheet and I removed it and I climbed on top of Arthur I put both of arms around him bringing him closer to me.

"Is this what you need wife?"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded to him, he kissed my chin wanting to kiss my lips as I rocked my hips, I released my arms so I could lean backwards a little Arthur put his hand on my stomach and sucked on my breasts he started moving with me going faster than what we were before. I love the feel of him inside of me.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur." I moaned

I moved back up and put my hands in his hair.

"Yes right there baby."

I opened my eyes to look down at him he was still busy sucking on my tit but somehow he knew I was looking at him he kissed me as I opened my mouth to receive his tongue he is my everything.

"Guinevere I love you." Arthur said between our kiss.

He flipped me onto my back and finished, our bodies were shaking we were out of breath, neither of us moved I kissed him on his neck and he kissed my forehead and then my nose and finally my lips.

He rolled off me and brought us back to our original position me laying across his lap but I got up and kissed his chest at the spot he was bitten at. "I love you too Arthur."

We fell asleep and once morning came I packed up some of my things and I followed him back to Camelot. When we reached the new gate Arthur put his hand out it was the new access code.

"Guinevere I wanted to tell you that no one told me where you were I just knew."

"I thought as much it must be our connection."

We asked everyone to meet us in the office it was only Morgana, Merlin, Sefa, Percival, Gwaine, and Morgause it was sad to see but I had to overcome it.

"Gwen welcome back I hope you had a nice holiday." Morgana said.

"Don't get nasty with me Morgana you have no right or the place to do so." I said.

I wasn't Arthur; I wasn't going to sugar coat anything for these people anymore.

"You blame Arthur and I? Fine, if that's what helps you though I found it to utter rubbish."

"How can you say that?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes, yes,yes I don't understand because I didn't lose anyone well you're wrong because I have Elyan and my dad, they may not have been the best to me but they were still all I had and now I have no one and I'm not playing let's see who had more family member's die."

"Gwen's right." Sefa said.

"I know Morgana and Gwaine have been making a petition for us to go to war but how do the rest of you feel?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to go now so I vote against it." Percival said.

Sefa and Merlin's vote was just like Percival's.

"I agree that we cannot let them get away with this but Morgana and Gwaine this would be suicide so I say no." Morgause said.

"This coming from the person who invited Aredian in the first place." Gwaine said.

Before Arthur and I had the chance to say anything Morgause was the one who spoke first.

"Yes I did and I take full responsibility for it but if we're going to throw stones here isn't the other psycho Arthur and Morgana's uncle?" Morgana looked at Morgause shocked.

"Oh what you didn't think I knew? Uther told me everything there was about Agravaine de Bois." She cut her eyes at the both of them.

Arthur and I both smiled at Morgause she was good, Cenred was right she was a force to be reckoned with.

"What about Vivian, Percival? I've known her a lot longer than you and she would want us to avenge her." Morgana said.

"Maybe in the past she would but she wouldn't want me to leave our son parentless."

"Morgana you may have known Vivian longer, yes no one can dispute that but you don't know her now and how dare you use her and you if she was still alive she wouldn't want this." I said.

"Neither would my sister Gwaine you two are using their death as an excuse because you're hurting and you both have forgotten about everyone else." Merlin said.

"That's not true Merlin." Morgana said.

"It is true I understand you had a gunshot wound but what about you Gwaine? You never came to see Merlin after his sister's death, only Gwen did and she made sure that everyone was alright and here you are blaming her."

"That's not-"

"I wasn't finished yet Gwaine." Sefa said.

"Morgana you claim you can't look at Gwen because she reminds you of Elyan, you see I could agree with you but that's just some bullshit excuse and Gwaine because you're not getting your way you want to hate Gwen and you got others involved with the bashing of Arthur and Gwen." Sefa stopped and nodded her head at me.

"Arthur is your king and I am your queen we deserve your loyalty, and if you cannot give it then we're going to have a big problem because now more than ever we have to stick together just like we had to do when we fought our way through college. Don't let the lives of our loved ones go in vain it's alright to be angry, it's alright to be afraid and to feel like you're entire world is falling apart."

"Guinevere and I won't let that happen our enemy can attack us all they want but we'll just keep coming back we survived the first UD attack and Odin and Lance and we will survive this."

"So you two, are you with us or against us?"

They looked at us.

"Fine brother you win, come on Gwaine we wouldn't have made very good royals."

Morgana and Arthur embraced and then she hugged me telling me that she was sorry and so did Gwaine and then the door burst open, here we go again another attack.

"We're going to fight too right Sunny?" Chloe said.

"Hell yes." Sunniva said.

"Sunniva Christine Pendragon watch your mouth." I warned.

"Sorry mummy."

Arthur started laughing and the others joined in I didn't see what was so funny.

Percival left to go back to the hospital and the others went about doing their own thing Arthur and Merlin went about to talk about motorcycles and Sefa and I went on a walk.

"I see you took the cast off." Sefa said.

"Yes the damn thing was nothing but trouble."

"No wonder Sunniva knows bad words every other word that comes out of your mouth is either fuck or shit for someone so small you have a mouth of a drunken man."

"Ha well I never claimed to be a saint."

"Oh no, god would be crazy to make you one."

We were laughing but then Sefa stopped walking and she had a serious look on her face.

"You know Gwen if you were made into a saint you would make a pretty amazing one."

I scoffed putting my arm around her.

"You know something you would make a pretty cool one yourself Sefa."

"Now tell me what the plan is because I know you thought of something." Sefa said besides Arthur she knew me best.

"Yes I do, Sefa there are some scum that needs to be killed."

**A/N: Hello folk's next chapter is going to be the last one because I told ya'll I was making this Fan fiction into a trilogy so the next one well called ZA (Reunion) and when Guinevere throws the knife at Arthur she wasn't really trying to hit him with a knife they are just nuts. After Guinevere and Arthur are done fighting in the Zombie Apocalypse I'll try to write just a romance story about our favorite couple. **


	17. Chapter 17

We kept getting reports about Aredian and Agravaine, how they'd formed a mighty army so Annis and Cenred decided they would join us in our fight because it was theirs too.

I wanted everything to try to go back to normal in my house but it wasn't going to, Chloe was training harder though her vision returned sometimes her sight would become blurred.

I didn't want her to fight but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Arthur and she would continue to go out on patrols but I suppose I could rest because at least they were together.

And I returned to the lab, it was lonely there without Vivian, Mithian, and Gaius, but I had to continue our work.

I didn't realize that I grabbed Vivian's lab coat until I reached into the pockets and found her glasses and her pink ribbon that she use to tie in her. She said it helped her think, I put back the coat but I kept the ribbon, Sunniva would come with me I didn't want to leave her alone she wasn't her bubbly self anymore and that frightened me.

"Hey, angel you want to sit on mummy's lap while I work?" I asked.

"No thank you." And she went back to playing with her toy sword.

I got up from my seat and I bent down in front of her and stopped her hands from playing with her sword.

"You know mummy can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Everybody's doing big things and I'm not doing anything because you all treat me like I'm a baby and I'm not." Sunniva said.

I sighed, to me she was a baby, my baby and I knew where this was going and I don't want her to have to fight, that was Arthur and mines job, Sunniva was too smart for her own good, my mini me she noticed my frown on my face because she got up.

"Is it okay if I just go home one of the guards can look out for me."

"I want you with me Sunniva."

"Fine then I'll wait."

She lowered her head not wanting to look at me anymore doing her best to not cry in front of me.

When we returned home she went straight to her room and I started on dinner I knew Arthur and Chloe would be returning soon.

"Hey love what smells good in here?" Arthur asked.

"Deer stew."

"That sounds good mum, where's Sunny?" Chloe asked.

"She has been in her room since we got back."

"Why what happened?"

"Chloe could you check on your sister? Your father and I need to talk." I said.

We waited for her to leave and Arthur looked at me straightly I lead the way back into the kitchen and Arthur sat down.

"Sunniva wants to become a knight." I said bluntly.

"Over my dead body, she's too young she's only four."

"She'll be five soon, and she's already getting a late start."

"So you want her to become one? To learn how to shoot a gun?" He asked.

"No, I didn't want Chloe to either but she went to you before she went to me."

"But we both agreed. So I ask you again is this what you really want?" Arthur snapped at me.

"And I said no, but Sunny is smart she already knows more than any avenge four year old."  
And I snapped back but this would get us nowhere if we were going to figure this out we would really have to listen to each other.

"She's just a baby Guinevere."

"I know but she'll always be that way to us Arthur you should've seen her face she look so disappointed knowing that our answer would be no, we could do what we did with Chloe have one of the others teach her."

Arthur sighed putting both of his hands on his face and shaking his head.

"Whatever your choice is I will stand by it." I said after a while.

"I'm sorry Guinevere but I can't give my consent to this."

I placed my hand on his. "I accept that, we should tell her after dinner." I said I went back to the stew and Arthur set the plates out and called the girls

A part of me was happy but I knew this wouldn't end well when Arthur and I get hurt we retreat back into our shells shutting the rest of the world out, Sunniva was the same way.

Dinner was quiet no one spoke, Chloe would say a few words but Sunniva said nothing. I didn't like this, she was a bright girl but her light was dying, this was Arthur and I's fault.

I looked at Arthur and he couldn't take it anymore he left the table and went for walk he was probably going to see Merlin.

After dinner Chloe washed the dishes and I gave Sunniva a bath there was no bath game no fun I couldn't lose my daughter so I would talk to Arthur again tonight.

Arthur

I couldn't take this anymore I loved my children and Guinevere more the my own life and after seeing how Chloe did out on patrol she wasn't so bad but I couldn't see Sunniva doing this, she was kind and gentle I kept walking until I reached Merlin's I know he's been going through a lot and I have been a bad friend I haven't really talked to him about Mithian so maybe tonight I would just listen instead of bringing my problems to him.

"Hey Arthur, Merlin's out back." Sefa said.

"Alright thanks."

I found Merlin working a new weapon he didn't tell me about it but he said I would love it.

"Merlin."

"Arthur what happened?"

"Nothing I came over to see how you were."

"I'm getting better, some days are hard and I miss my sisters big mouth." He laughs wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah I remember how she use to follow us around. It use to be the three of us, Morgana, me and you but then Mithian would not let us leave her behind."

"Don't I know it she would have such fits about it but I've got to honest I loved it."

I nudged him this wasn't the time to be sad, Mithian wouldn't want this.

"Don't be such a girl Merlin, Mithian wouldn't want us to be to be crying and sad she would want us to fight."

"She would, I swear when I see those two **s I will kill them." Merlin said

"And I will be there to help you."

"Good, so are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"Sunniva wants to become a knight and I said no."

"Really?"

Merlin was doing his best to try to see it from my side but this was Merlin, he was always honest with me.

Yes really, Merlin things become different when you have children." I didn't mean to become crossed with him.

"I wouldn't understand that because I don't have one, well just to let you Sefa was pregnant around the same time that Gwen was but she lost it and she tried again but got nothing so we put in a petition to adopt." Merlin said.

"What why didn't you tell me?"

"Too much was happening, Gwen knew Sefa didn't want anyone else to know so she kept it from you which was hard for her to do."

"I know we tell each other everything but Merlin even if things were bad I would've still been there for you we're best friends."

"I know that, but we had to focus on rescuing Gwen and Sefa didn't want to talk about it."

Merlin looked so sad and beaten, I remember looking like that when I almost lost Guinevere and our child.

"Arthur listen to me, our parents also tried to protect us and look what happened. We were forced to grown up before we were ready but Sunniva is coming to you telling you she's ready if you were to wait for you to ready then she wouldn't be able to do anything. I know you're scared but she's your daughter, a Pendragon and you're not afraid of anything."

I listened to Merlin's words and I began to understand, I would talk to Guinevere and tell her that I changed my decision.

I could at least teach her the basics. Morgana and I weren't that much younger than Sunniva when we learned from my father and that was before the infection was even around but this was the world she knew and she would have to learn how to survive and protect others because like Gwen she couldn't be infected.

Guinevere

I waited for Arthur outside at least if we were going to have an argument the girls wouldn't hear if it was out here.

"Guinevere."

"Arthur."

"I've been thinking…." We both said at the same time.

"You go first." I said.

"I changed my mind about Sunniva, I think she should learn how to fight."

"Oh thank goodness I thought I would have to convince you." I said.

"No I talked to Merlin and he made some good points, I also know about the miscarriage."

"I wanted to tell you."

"There's no need to explain, I get it and I'm okay with it."

I smiled, happy that we were both on the same page.

"Though I wouldn't have minded you trying to persuade me." He winked at me.

"What makes you think that I would use sex to get what I want?"

"Because you've done it before especially when you use your mouth." Arthur said.

"Ew gross, not when it has something to with our child."

"Well I hate to break this to you my dear but how did think our Sunny got here?"

I gave him a blank stare, I wasn't going to answer him, my husband was a pervert and most of the time the only thing he could think of was getting be naked.

We went back inside and went upstairs, it used to be Uther's and is much too big for the four of us but I loved this house and Chloe and Sunniva could have their own room.

Sunniva's was closer to ours in case she needed us for a glass of water or to scare away the UD coming to eat her during one of her nightmares.

"Sunniva wake up."

"Hmm."

She lifted herself up and rubbed her eyes looking confusedly at us.

"Huh? Mummy and daddy?"

I swear she was like Arthur, he was always in a state of confusion when he was woken up.

"Come with us princess." Arthur said.

"Okay, I've got to go to bathroom." Sunniva said.

Arthur carried her to the bathroom and then carried her downstairs and she fell back asleep but then woke back up.

"Mummy can I have a drink?"

I poured her some water and she got into my lap wanting me to rock her back to sleep although she was a big girl now but I couldn't help it I still rocked her.

"You know how you said you wanted to be a knight?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well mummy and I talked about it and we've decided that you will start your training." Arthur said.

Sunniva shot up fully awake now and hopping up and down in my lap, I leaned over to see the expression on her face and her eyes were wide with excitement.

"I mean unless you don't want to." I said.

"No mummy, I really, really, want to! Please!"

"Now Sunny this means that you won't be able to come to lab with me anymore you'll be with daddy and the others day and night, you're to follow orders, there will be no special treatment."

"I understand although I will miss being around mummy every day."

"It's not like you're moving out you'll just be around daddy and smelly boys all day."

We all started laughing and Chloe ended up hearing us and came over and sat on Arthur's lap, it was late and I knew they needed their rest but this night was just for us.

The next day Arthur and I had to meet with Annis and Cenred so we left the girls with Merlin and Sefa.

"Well hurry back because our son will be here today." Sefa said.

"That's why we're leaving early."

Sefa and Merlin adopted a son the same age as Sunniva which was prefect because now she wouldn't be alone in her training. She could use a friend, most of the other children treated her like an outsider not only because she was smarter than them but she also was Arthur and I's child and freaked people out which I never understood, so she would always be around Vivian and I and Alice.

Arthur drove us to the meeting place, he refused to be driven around though Gwaine would drive during the patrols but once again I kept my mouth shut.

"Arthur do you know what this is about?"

"No I think we are coming up with a final plan of war."

I had a bad feeling, like we shouldn't go I don't know why but something didn't feel right most of the time Annis would've been more specific and so would Cenred and it was usually not in this short of notice.

"Arthur something doesn't feel right about this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean does this really seem like Annis to you?"

Arthur stopped the truck outside of the building we were supposed to meet with the others at but we both heard a click sound and that could only mean one thing.

"Fuck Guinevere it's a trap."

The building collapsed and Arthur covered up my body with his because someone blew up the building.

**A/N: So this is the end of ZA (Graduation Day) I wanted it to be just about Arthur and Gwen and their daughters for this chapter because in ZA (Reunion) it's going to get even crazier so I give them a little break. **


End file.
